Secrets
by XxBirdxOfxHermesxX
Summary: Sakura Haruno has something to hide from the world.It will all soon be exposed, or will it? Questions that are asked will be answered. Always known but never seen. Will she learn her own dark secrets though...or throw it all away...On Hiatus! 3 3
1. Teams!

**A/N Yo! Lol. I Just Got This Idea Out Of No Where! I Mean, Come On! Lol. I Know That I've Got A LOT Of Other Stories, But I Just Couldn't Resist! You Know? Ok Well I'm Just Going To Give You A Heads Up. This Is Going To Be Something Thing Like The Original Naruto. But, It'll Probably More...Stronger. Lol. **

** I'm Addicted With The Uchiha's, So, Don't Worry About Me –Sweatdrop- And No, The Uchiha's Have Nothing To Do With The Story…Ok..Maybe A Little Bit…I Mean Like Itachi And Sasuke. I'm Not Even Sure If Ita- Anyway!! Lol. Well! I Hope You Like It! Ok…scratch that! Sakura will be an Uchiha!! Lord! I can't help it! Uchiha's rock!! XD Yesh!!**

**_'Sakura's thoughts'_**

_'Someone's Thoughts'_

**'Inner Sakura'**

_Inner Sakura's actions_

**"Normal talking"**

This is 6,287 words long

And 6 pages long

_Secrets_

_Chapter 1: Teams. _

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke were all in the Academy. Today they were going to be put into teams. Sakura has to fake her liking to Sasuke, she's his older sister. She was always told to hide that she was an Uchiha. She was kicked out of the Uchiha estate. She had already gotten the Sharingan, and in fact, her Mangenkyou. She was almost as strong as Itachi as it is. She has enough chakra to slightly scare Kyuubi.

But she has put a seal on her chakra, she hates to feel so weak. Fugaku put a Henge over Sakura to where she looks like the pink-haired girl. The only way for Sakura to take it off, is if another Uchiha has a very very very large chakra reserves undoes the jutsu. But there's that one problem. Only she and Itachi can do it. Yet again, there's a twist. Fugaku made it to where she can't undo it herself. So now, only Itachi can.

**_'I just don't see why I have to hide this from everyone. My clan was killed, so what. And why the fuck do I have to act like a fucking fangirl?!'_******Sakura thought Disgusted. The fact was that she was Itachi and Sasuke's Older/Younger sister. Yes that's right. She is Itachi's younger Sister, yet she is Sasuke's older sister.

**'Aww!! You know you like it Saku-chan!' **_ Holds hands together while Aww'ing. '_**This way we can get close to Sasu-chan!!'**

**_ 'I don't see why I have to put up with you! I mean, I should be able to tell my own little brother these things! He wouldn't be able to remember me or anything! Damn Itachi. I bet I won't see him for a very long time. I just know it.'_** Sakura then caught something in her index fingers and middle finger. Iruka gaped at her. Sakura brought the item down to her face and she looked at it. It was a Kunai.

"H-How did you-?" Iruka started and Sakura threw the Kunai back down on his desk right on his pencil. It broke in half. The lead everything, but the eraser.

"Sorry. It's an instinct." Sakura mumbled and her face went stoic. Sasuke slightly gaped at her and she noticed. She turned to him and she smirked. She didn't seriously like Sasuke like that, but she had to act like it. She wanted to kill herself every time she did that. Sasuke looked away and Sakura wanted to hug him.

But she suppressed the feeling. She truly did care for Sasuke and sometimes (cough MOSTLY cough) even Itachi. She didn't like her clan, the Uchiha's. Itachi went and saw her everyday. Well almost. (Sometimes she didn't need to. They were on the same ANBU team.

As was Kakashi. But…..yeah, I'll tell ya' later. It'll make much more since…anyway!) He had also told her that he was going to kill the clan. She only smirked at him and he smirked back. She didn't help kill them though. She only knew about it.

"clears throat Now if you will listen Sakura Haruno, I can continue" Iruka said. He pitied her. She had to use the fake name. All the senseis knew this, but Kakashi. He wasn't aloud to know because they knew each other.

**_'This is killing me. I need to tell everyone! God! I can't stand it!! Gah!'_** Sakura gripped her head and she hit her head on the table making all heads turn to her "What?! I'm having a horrible day! Wanna make it worse?! Be my guest!" Sakura yelled at everyone then she hit her head again. She had already gotten her Sharingan healed. She had went and found Tsunade. She also told Tsunade about it

**'No! You know that you can't do that! It'll jeopardize the mission type thingy….!! You can't let him know that…..yet. You need to keep them waiting. You know that people are after you. That's the only reason why you have to use this gay ass henge!! Just wait, until all of this blows over! Then we can go and find Itachi-chan!!' said Inner Sakura**

**_'No!! I'm not! I don't care. I'm going to the Hokage to talk about this! I want this off! Now!! I don't care!! Inner, you have got to be kidding me!? I hate being called Forehead Girl, Billboard Brow and other names! I can't stand it! I mean, I've already passed this damn Academy, I don't see why Father still didn't let me into the clan. –Sigh- I just don't….know who I am anymore.' Said Sakura_**

**'...…...'** Inner Sakura didn't know what to say but she nodded before she disappeared. Sakura had set her head on the table. Before she noticed, the bell had rang. Sakura now had to wait with Sasuke and Naruto for their sensei.

"Hurry up" Sakura mumbled and Naruto pulled a chair up by the door and he set a chalk board eraser trap.

"Snicker That'll teach him to be late again." Naruto said and Sasuke and Sakura both mumbled 'Dobe' and then they looked at each other. Sasuke let out a sigh and Sakura was irritated.

"Stupid Orchimaru. Stupid Uchiha blood. Stupid life." Sakura mumbled. She was in the very back of the class room. She didn't like to be in with a crowd. No one knew anything about her. And if everything went right, no one would.

**A/N Sorry that it's short. But I didn't want to put too many secrets out. I was going to, buuutttttt….it would've ruined the whole surprise. –Sigh- I've actually got a few surprises for you all!! XD Muwahahaa!! XD XD Lol. Ja Ne!**

**/Shi\ **

**-The girl who has cookies!-**

**Beta: Sadistic-Bitch**

**S.B- I hope I did a good job. Lol I cant writer correctly but I can help others... O.o that's so wrong, my friend almost killed me because I messed up a lot. But im getting much better!! **

**Shi-Sama: Now we will have Sakura say good bye!**

**Sakura: Hn... Ja Ne please R&R for Shi-sama so she can post the next chappy! Bye. Hn...**


	2. Gasp!

**A/N yey! Lol. Another chapter!! XD XD I don't own Naruto...forgot that on the first chap. Gomen!**

**_'Sakura's thoughts'_**

_Someone's Thoughts_

**Inner Sakura**

_Inner Sakura's actions_

**"Normal talking"**

**_"Pissed off talking"_**

* * *

_Secrets!_

_Chapter 2: Gasp! _

Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi were all up on the roof.

"Hello team. My name is Hatake Kakashi. Now then. Say your name, likes, dislikes, dreams, and hobbies." Kakashi said and Sakura groaned. She was done with the 'I-Like-Sasuke' shit. Screw it!! "Alright Pinky. You go first" Kakashi said and he looked at Sakura. He didn't know that she was an Uchiha.

"Don't test your luck with me" Sakura mumbled and Sasuke chuckled "What?!" Sakura yelled at Sasuke and he just chuckled again.

"What do you mean 'Don't test your luck with me'?! Ha Ha! That's a laugh." Sasuke said bitterly and Sakura's fist clinched. If he wouldn't have been her little brother, then Sakura would've killed him by now.

"You're so weak that you couldn't hurt a fly." Sasuke said and Sakura looked at Sasuke wide eyed before her eyes flickered with her Sharingan. Sasuke noticed the flicker, but it was too fast for him to see what it was. The henge suppressed her Sharingan. But if she got mad enough, then it would show for a split second. At the moment, the tomoes in the Sharingan eyes would be spinning.

"Shut up Uchiha." Sakura growled then she looked confused, hurt, and ...awkward "Wow..." Sakura mumbled and she sat back down. She had stood up to say 'Shut up Uchiha' then she had realized what she had said. "sigh my name is Sakura Haruno sigh I don't like many things. I don't like people hurting my bro-" Sakura stopped herself and her eyes widened

**'Nice going Baka!!'** Inner Sakura said sarcastically and Sakura hit her forehead.

"Shut up" Sakura growled out and she didn't know that she had said that out loud.

"Why did you say brothers? You don't have any brothers. Unless they all abandoned you because you were so weak. In fact, I haven't even heard of any Haruno's. What, did they run away at the sight of you?" Sasuke taunted and Sakura punched him as hard as she could.

He went right through a building. Or in other words, he we back into the top of the building that was behind them. He made it clear through the building. Sasuke was barely consciou

"Don't you dare say that! My clan didn't run from me, they ditched me when I was two. My older brother was the only one of my clan that actually knew about me, my younger brother doesn't even know me. My father was a bastard. And I say that my mom is a bitch for not trying to stop my fuck-tard of a father! Don't you dare say that I'm weak!" Sakura growled out and Kakashi knew immediately who she was.

"S-Sakura...chan?" Kakashi mumbled and Sakura turned around.

"Yeah." Sakura said and Kakashi's eyes widened.

"I-It is you." Kakashi mumbled then he dragged Sakura away

"H-Hey! Kakashi-senpai! What are you doing?!" Sakura yelled at Kakashi and then they finally stopped.

"What's going on? What do you mean about your older and younger brother? Aren't you a...Haruno? I mean, I remember you from when Itachi was still here, and he ...oh my god" Kakashi finally figured it out

"No! You can't tell them! I can't let...anyone know. Sarutobi-sama won't let me find Itachi-chan so I can take off the damn henge. I don't want to be like this anymore! I had to put a seal on my chakra. **I could beat Itachi!!**" Sakura said in a hushed voice and Kakashi sat down holding his mask where his mouth is.

"You mean...your..a...Uchiha?" Kakashi asked slowly and Sakura put her head down.

"Yeah..." Sakura said then she pulsed. "Crap..." Sakura mumbled and she gripped her shoulder. "Not again..." Sakura strained out and Kakashi caught her before she lost her energy.

"..." Kakashi ran back to where he had left Sasuke and Naruto. "You" Kakashi said towards Naruto and said boy turned to him. "Take the Uchiha Sakura flinched to the Hospital." Kakashi said then he 'poofed' off leaving a confused Sasuke and Naruto.

* * *

**With Kakashi.**

Kakashi had Sakura in his arms. He had turned up at the Hokage's Office. "What's wrong with Sakura-chan?" Kakashi asked and Sarutobi's head shot up. "You mean...you know?" Sarutobi asked slowly and Sakura rose to her feet.

"Yeah. He figured it out. Sasuke...well...He over did it. I guess. I sort of... punched him through a building" Sakura mumbled and she stood up straight. "You...did...what?!" Sarutobi hissed and Sakura's shoulder pulsed again but Sakura ignored it.

"It's...activating again" Sakura said and Sarutobi's eyes widened. "You never got it sealed?!" Sarutobi yelled at Sakura and she shook her head No

"Nope, Gomen. I couldn't. No one knew how. Not even Kakashi-senpai here would know how to. Only me, Itachi, and maybe and few other Uchiha's, who is now dead. And since it's on me, and I can't perform and seal on myself, and Itachi probably wouldn't help me. ...

Then...I'm kind of screwed...well...Itachi would help me...I think...but he wouldn't be aloud in here, to help me with it" Sakura explained and Kakashi looked at her shocked. Sarutobi just nodded his head in understanding. He already knew that Sakura and Itachi were close.

"sigh I might have to let him into the village for a while. At least until he can seal it. Do you know what it is?" Sarutobi asked and Sakura nodded her head 'Yes'

"Yeah...it's..the Curse Mark of Death" Sakura mumbled and Sarutobi and Kakashi's eyes widened. "But it's invisible while I'm in a henge, thank god, so I would have to take off the henge. But...I would have to get Itachi to take off the henge. My stupid father put this damned seal on me to where I can't change back, unless another Uchiha takes off the henge." Sakura explained.

"Your...stupid father? You mean to tell me, that your father was Fugaku and your mother was Mikoto?" Kakashi asked. He never knew that Sakura and Itachi were brother and sister

"Yeah...if you want to know something about me then...I miss Itachi-chan. I miss my older brother. He was the only one who actually understood me. He was the only friend I had ever had. I was his second best friend, but we were brother and sister, so we weren't really friends at all.

We were just what a brother and sister were supposed to be. Itachi would care for me if I was sick, and I would care for him if he was ever sick. Which was very rare for him, but since I didn't have anything, I got sick a lot" Sakura said emotionlessly and Sarutobi had tears come to his eyes.

"Wow...so sad" Sarutobi mumbled while wiping an invisible tear away and then he straighten up. "Anyway. This will only be a one time thing. Next time you see Itachi, I will allow you to get him to seal the curse mark. Also, once you see him, tell him to take off that henge." Sarutobi then winked at her "I'm sure you would get a lot of guys that way." Sarutobi said and he laughed

"sigh you perverted old man. Just because I'm 15 doesn't mean anything." Sakura mumbled and Kakashi looked at her stunned. "Yeah yeah yeah. Stupid father made it to where I looked about two years younger then what I really was. My hair is really the same color as Itachi's, it's in his same style, I don't have the scar-like marks on the side of my nose. Also, I'm very slender; I have curves in all the right places, in my opinion.

And..." Sakura went quiet. She could already tell that Kakashi was visualizing it. She could smell fresh blood. Sakura just sighed and she shook her head. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head nervously

"Anyway." Sarutobi mumbled "When do you think he will come back?" Sarutobi asked and Sakura thought for a moment. "I don't know. I just hope that it's soon. But. Once I get the henge off, wait...do you think I could get Sasuke to do it??" Sakura asked hopeful and Sarutobi shook his head.

"No. Sorry Sakura-chan. But you need Itachi to do it. Sasuke just doesn't have the chakra reserves for it. But you can try it. I guess." Sarutobi said and Sakura sulked a little

"-sigh- oh well...just tell me if you've seen him close or something. I really...want to see my Nee-Kun" Sakura said then she twisted herself before she 'popped' out of there

"Nee-kun??" Kakashi asked Sarutobi confused and Sarutobi just shrugged. "Eh? Alrighty then." Kakashi mumbled then he 'poofed' off "Doesn't anyone know how to use a door?" Sarutobi asked no one in particular before he got started back on the paper work

* * *

**A/N Sorry...But this will probably be going pretty fast. Ok. Next episode.**

**_Chapter 3: Nee-Kun!_**

**Lmao. I love the 'Nee-Kun' Lol. Ok anyway. This is, slightly, going by the original plot. Thingy. I'm not going to explain the Chunin Exams. I have other business to do. But, if you want, then I will do a filler chapter. But, it would be in the form of a, slight, flashback. But it would be the WHOLE Chunin exams! Oh, and if I ever do a battle, then it WILL probably suck!!**

**Lol. Anyway -clears throat- Lol. Ok people! Get ready for my third chapter! Oh and, Sasuke and Sakura always stay away from each other and Kakashi protects Sakura more then the boys, and Sakura hates Kakashi for that fact. Ja Ne!**

**Beta: Sadistic-Bitch**

**Shi: Hey S.B and I are taking over the world... so since we are looking for the other characters for this story S.B will say bye while I look!**

**S.B: Hey since I can't find any Naruto characters then I have to do it TT... Well please R&R for Shi-sama Ja Ne!**

**Shi-sama: Hey! S.B I found them!!**

**Others: o.O RUN!!**


	3. Nee Kun!

**/N Yey!! XD lol.Well Here it is!! The disclaimer!:D I don't Own Naruto-chan!**

_Someone's Thoughts_

**Inner Sakura**

_Inner Sakura's actions_

**Loudness!**

* * *

This is 20,998 words long

_Secrets._

_Chapter 3: Nee-Kun!! _

Sakura had told Tsunade about her really being an Uchiha. Tsunade had ran up to Sakura and had told Sakura to call her 'Tsunade-chan' because Sakura did call her that before Tsunade became the Hokage. Sakura said 'Ok' and that's what she had been calling Tsunade since. Also, Sakura had told Tsunade about her situation with Itachi, and Tsunade had under stood. Tsunade told Sakura that she would give her details on Itachi when ever she got them. Sakura would be the first to know...other then herself(Tsunade), of course. So here Sakura was looking for Itachi. She had already found his chakra signiture, and also Naruto's. He was about to take Naruto. Sasuke was behind her, quiet far away, she might add. So here she was, running up the stairs.

"…" Sakura just stared in shock at Itachi and Kisame's backs.

"Sakura-chan!!" Naruto yelled when he noticed her and Sakura smirked when Itachi stopped mid-step. Itachi was about to go into Naruto's room but Naruto had noticed Sakura. Itachi then looked to the right slightly at her. His eyes widened and he slightly smiled to her. No one could tell, but Sakura. Sakura knew when he smiled. Also, she smiled back at him

"Hey…Nee-Kun" Sakura said and Itachi slightly turned before he was tackled in a hug. "I missed you soooo much!!" Sakura said and she hugged him tighter before she calmed down and she turned emotionless. Itachi stayed spraled out on the hallway floor with Naruto staring in shock at Sakura, and Kisame staring in shock at Sakura _and_ Itachi.

"Umm…Sakura-chan??" Naruto asked and Sakura looked at him with a slight smirk.

"Aa" Sakura mumbled then she put her hand in front of Itachi and Itachi soon grasped her hand and she pulled Itachi up. "Sorry about that Nee-Kun" Sakura mumbled and Itachi just nodded and he ruffled her hair (OOCNESS! YEY!!)

"It's alright Saku-chan" Itachi said and she smiled up at him and he just smirked back down at her. "You know..for an Uchiha, you show your emotions a lot" Itachi said and Kisame and Naruto stood in shock at what he had just said

"Oh thanks Nee-Kun! I was going to make it a huge surpr- holy fuck. What's Sasuke going to think? He already hates me because I kindof punched him through a cement building" Itachi chuckled at this and Kisame laughed at it. "Hey um..I've got two favors to ask you..Nee-Kun" Sakura mumbled and Itachi looked down at her.

"Itachi!? …SAKURA?!" Sasuke's voice yelled and Sakura, Itachi, Kisame, and Naruto all looked at Sasuke. "Hello..Foolish L-" Itachi glared down at Sakura when she put a hand over his mouth. "Shh! I still need two favors. Lord. You will find out the second one once you get this damn henge off of me. Stupid Tou-san put the fucking henge over me to where no one would know that I was a fucking Uchiha. Damn Tou-san" Sakura said and Itachi just nodded. "U-Uchiha?! What's the meaning of this??" Sasuke yelled and he charged up his chidori.

"Stop it Sasuke!" Sakura said to Sasuke and he charged at them. Itachi was ready to block it but right before it hit Itachi, Sakura took Sasuke's wrists and she threw him to the other side of the hallway. "Don't you _dare_ think about hurting him! My two brothers will _not_ be fighting around me! I don't care if I have to fucking paralize you!" Sakura yelled at Sasuke and he stood up shocked. "B-Brothers?!" Sasuke yelled at Sakura and she just sighed before she turned to Itachi.  
"I would've got you to take off this fucking henge, but you don't have the chakra researves to. Only me and Itachi do. Tou-san..he was a bastard. He dumped me off at a empty house/appartment, because I was a fucking girl. I'm actually glad that Itachi killed Tou-san.

You wouldn't had understood..Sasuke-Nee-San..." Sakura mumbled the 'Sasuke-Nee-San' then she nodded to Itachi and he placed a finger on her shoulder and she smirked before s a large poof went off.. "I already know I need some more clothes." Sakura said with a sigh. When the smoke 'rolled' away it was like Naruto's Harm jutsu…lol. She had about D-Sized Brests, that were slightly showing. Sasuke had a slight nosebleed, Itachi remained stotic but he was slightly discusted(inwardly passing out, having a nosebleed, and slightly horny..nice..fucker), Kisame had passed out and had a heavy nosebleed, same goes for Naruto. "Psh. Typical Men." Sakura sighed out then she shivered slightly.

There was the Curse Mark of Death..right on her shoulder. Itachi looked at the curse mark closer . Itachi had also slung his Akatsuki cloak over her shoulders and he had moved the cloak slighlty. The cloak was a little too big, but not too bad. "What..is this?" Itachi asked Sakura. It was in the shape of an 'X'.

"That..is what Orochimaru called, the Curse Mark of Death. He put it on me, so I would become his personal killing machine, but I refused to do what ever he tells me, so he just forgot about me. But I'm still able to get power from it..which reminds me…but don't get me wrong! I still love to kill!..." Sakura mumbled the last part and the she put her hands in the 'Dog' hand sign and then she mumbled release and her hair rose up, in her pony-tail, and it whipped around. And she was sending off very large chakra waves. Itachi was having to hold onto a wall with his chakra, Sasuke Naruto and Kisame had hit another wall. When it calmed down Sakura was slightly sweating. Sasuke Naruto and Kisame stood back up.

"What was that?!" Sasuke yelled and Sakura threw a Kunai at him faster then anyone could see. To everyone it looked like she never moved "Stop all the fucking yelling." Sakura hissed and she turned her head to him and her Sharingan was spinning slightly. "S-Sharingan??" Sasuke mumbled and he was confused. "No duh. I'm an Uchiha. In fact, I'm your older sister, and Itachi's younger sister." Sakura said and Itachi nodded his head. Sasuke gasped

"Ow" Sasuke mumbled. The Kunai embeded itself in his shirt. It scraped his arm. It didn't even look like Sakura moved. "Now then. I'm needing you to use one of the old Uchiha seals, and either take this thing off, or seal it..some how." Sakura said to Itachi and he nodded.

"How are we going to do this?" Itachi asked and Sakura smirked up at him. Well..she wasn't really that short anymore. She had grown about a foot. Her height at the age of 13, was about 4 foot. At the age of 15 she's 5 Foot 8 in..i think.

"I already got Tsunade to let you stay for a while, until you seal this thing. I….don't like the feeling." Sakura said and Itachi just nodded. "Come on. We are going back to my appartment..I need to find my old clothes…" Sakura mumbled and then she grabbed Itachi's waist then they both twisted into a swirl before they both 'poped'.

Sasuke was confused and Kisame just went to find them. Naruto went to find Jiraya to tell him about Sakura(PERVERT!!).

* * *

**With Itachi and Sakura**

"…" Itachi remembered this appartment as he looked around. Sakura was digging in boxes, closet, and her dresser…all at once..well it looked like.

"Ah-Hah!! Found them!" Her hair was now down to the very end of her back. Meaning it was on the top of her butt. Her hair was still in the low-pony-tail. Sakura ran to the bathroom to change.

When she came back out, she had on mostly black and white. Her eye shadow was black, her eyes liner was slightly heavy(black). On her right arm, she had a black and white, striped, arm cover…..thing. It circled around her thumb, and it covered her knuckles. When she put chakra into it, it would never move, and it hardened. In fact, she leaves chakra in it. **(A/n: But it's hidden(The chakra)! –gasp- lol anyway.)**

Her shirt is a tank top with a black and white jacket, that she leaves open. Her pants, are slightly baggy, but not enough to make a sound when she runs. Also she's got a chain on each leg. They both hold five extra Kunai. But they have been shrunk to look like key chains. All the has to do, is open the little clasp, that she had put on the end of the Kunai, then she only had to flick them over..or w/e.

She had also painted her nails. She's an expert at that. She painted them black. Itachi raised an eye brow at the painted nails and Sakura just shrugged. "I started to do that after a while. Did you notice how my nails were green when I had to look like a Kiddie?" Sakura asked and she shivered, slighlty, at the green. She only did that because it looked good with the pink hair and green eyes.

"Yeah. I noticed it. Why did you paint your nails green if you don't like the color?" Itachi asked with a raised eye brow and Sakura smirked at him. "Only because the bastards, The Uchiha's, put my henge like that. Oh and..uhh..I got a question" Sakura looked to her right slightly and she played with her thumbs. "Aa?" Itachi ..um..grunted? And Sakura looked to the right even more. Sakura's question shocked him! "Uh…Did you make sure to splash their blood on the walls?" Sakura asked with a slight smirk. Itachi rubbed the back of his head. "Um..I guess" Itachi said and Sakura slightly pouted.

"Oh well." Sakura mumbled then she sat on the couch and Itachi, yet again, raised an eye brow. "Hm?" Sakura slightly asked/mumbled when she noticed Itachi's raised eye brow. She also noticed the thing about his Akatsuki Cloak "Aa" was all Sakura said then she walked back into the bathroom. She slightly closed the door and she took it off of a hanger. "Here" Sakura said and she handed it to him. "You mean that you don't care that I'm in Akatsuki. An S-Ranked Criminal? That I kill many, I mis-use the Mangenkyou?" Itachi asked and Sakura just shrugged.

"If I could, I would join you, Ha! I would love to be able to kill again. But I don't get to here. –sigh- oh well. And the thing with the Mangenkyou, that's your own problem. I've already almost went blind by that damned thing." Sakura said and Itachi stared at her with his eyes widened slightly. "You've, got the Mangenkyou?" Itachi asked and Sakura nodded her head.

"Yeah. I told Tsunade-chan about me being an Uchiha and that I had already over-used my Sharingan, making me almost blind. I could only see shapes. I, actually, kept my Sharingan on all the time. No one could see it because of the Henge, but I always had it on. It actually comes in handy" Sakura said and Itachi nodded. Sakura closed her eyes and when she opened them they were Sharingan.

"…" Itachi just raised an eye brow and Sakura looked up at him. "You know, you can sit…if you want to. I'm not really sure if I do want to take this curse mark off. It's..interesting" Sakura said and Itachi went and sat beside her. He crossed his legs and Sakura giggled. "What?" Itachi asked and Sakura looked at his legs with a eye brow rose. "Are you…gay? I mean, guys don't really cross their legs. It's _feminine_" Sakura said and then she scooted away from Itachi. She didn't want to get hit by him

"No. I'm not gay. It's…a habit" Itachi mumbled and then he thought about Deidara "But…there is this one guy in Akatsuki" Itachi started and he looked at Sakura. Sakura was now beside him again. "His name is Deidara. No I don't like him, _Sakura-chan" _Sakura sighed at his denial…"He looks like a girl. Everyone makes fun of him…it's kindof funny" Itachi chuckled "He has his hair on a high pony-tail, it's blonde" Sakura looked at him wide eyed "And he has his bangs covering his right eye" Itachi said and he looked at Sakura

"I know someone who has their hair that way. Come on!" Sakura said then she pulled Itachi, by the hand, and she dragged him outside. Then she was jumping the roofs with Itachi in toll. When she finally stopped, her and Itachi, were in front of the Yamanaka Flower Shop. They were pertched onto of the building in front of them. Ino came walking out. "See. Her name is Ino Yamanaka. Is that Deidara's hair style?" Sakura asked Itachi in a hushed voice and Itachi nodded

"Yeah. Do you think there twins." Itachi asked and Sakura snickered while Itachi chuckled.

"Come on. We're going down there. You need to use a Henge, or everyone's going to get scared and pissed at me" Sakura said and Itachi nodded and he used a henge. He had brown short hair. His eyes were blue-green. He had a green stretchy tee on that showed off his Six-Pak. Sakura patted his stomach and he looked at her with a eye brow rose. "What?" Sakura asked innocently "A lot of guys, these days, don't have very good abs. I was just ….not even I know" Sakura mumbled and Inner Sakura just _had_ to make an apperance.

**Damn! That guy has some smexy abs!! Damn! It's too bad that he's our brother! If he wasn't, then hot damn! I know that I would fuck him like no tommorrow!!** _Inner Sakura said while she had a nosebleed_

_INNER! THAT'S MY ..Err..OUR BROTHER! OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU JUST SAID THAT! GOD! NOW I'M BLUSHING!! DAMN YOU!_

Sakura was, in fact, blushing. Itachi was looking at her with his eye brow rose, again. "What's the matter with you?" Itachi asked and Sakura blushed a little more at his abs. She turned to look some where else and Inner was…um…well let's just not go into her. She's..PERVERTED!

"Um..Inner Sakura is a fuckin perv" Sakura mumbled and Itachi nodded. He already knew about Inner Sakura. She had gotten out once or twice and had flirted with him..ew. "What did she say or do this time?" Itachi asked and Sakura blushed heavier but then she calmed down and her face went blank.

"She said, 'Damn! That guy has some smexy abs!! Damn! It's too bad that he's our brother! If he wasn't, then hot damn! I know that I would fuck him like no tommorrow!!' ….yeah" Sakura said and Itachi blushed slightly and he looked away "Holy hell? Your blushing?" Sakura asked and she jumped on his back

"Hey. Who is that?" someone asked in the crowd and Sakura turned on her Sharingan and she turned her head to them. She also jumped off of Itachi's back. "S-She's got the S-Sharingan?!" the person yelled and Ino, Inori(Ino's father), and Ino's mother(can't find her anywhere!) came running out of the shop.

"Hey! Who are you" Ino came running and then she growled 'sexily' when she noticed Itachi. "Hn" Itachi grunted and he walked over to Sakura. Sakura turned her head to Ino to show them her Sharingan. "God it's good to have your Sharingan back on all the time." Sakura mumbled and she calmed down. Ino ran up to her and she stood in front of her. But since she was shorter then Sakura, she came to about her stomach.

"Who are you?" Ino asked and Inori came running and he pulled Ino away from Sakura "I thought that all of the Uchiha's were murdered?" Inori asked Sakura and she chuckled. "Oh no. Me, and my two brothers are still alive. I'm glad that my mother and father are dead. They kicked me out in the streets." Sakura said and Itachi grabbed Sakura and he transported them to her appartment.

"I've got to go back to the Hideout. I'll try to come and see you as much as possible. Should I tell Leader-sama about you?" Itachi asked Sakura and she thought for a moment. "Sure. And ok. Ja Ne Nee-Kun" Sakura said with a smirk and Itachi groaned.

"Alright. See you _Onee-chan" _Itachi said and Sakura smiled at him. Sakura pushed Itachi down a little and she kissed his cheek. Itachi hugged her, briefly, then he poofed himself out of there. "-sigh- I'm going to be missing my Nee-Kun" Sakura mumbled then she shut off her Sharingan and she poofed back to where her and Itachi were before "Yo." Sakura said and Ino got startled.

"W-Who are you?" Ino stuttered and Sakura did a henge. She looked just like the old Sakura "S-Sakura?! Billboard Brow! How dare you scare us all!" Ino yelled at Sakura and Sakura just smirked.

"Right name, different person" Sakura said then she said, "Take the henge off yourself." Sakura told Ino and Ino walked up to Sakura with a smug smile on her face. She thought that this was all a game. When she undid the henge, it was the Sakura Uchiha. "B-Billboard brow?" Ino asked and Sakura smirked.

"No. 15 year old Sakura Uchiha." Sakura said and Ino gaped "What?! You're an Uchiha!? That's not possible!?" Inori came running and he tackled Sakura. "Fine then! Take me to the Hokage. Lord" Sakura said and Inori 'dragged' her to the Hokage.

"-sigh- Sakura-chan. What did you do, Ohhh!! I see! You got him to take it off??" Tsunade said and she walked over to Sakura and Inori. "Tsunade-sama. Who is this girl? She claims that she is 'Sakura Uchiha'" Inori said and Tsunade laughed.

"Yes. That's her real name. Her, Sasuke Uchiha, and Itachi Uchiha, are the only Uchiha's left. Her father put a henge on her that only Itachi could take off. I gave her permission to let Itachi into the village so he could take the henge off of her." Tsunade explained and Inori gaped

"W-What?! How could you let that _Uchiha_ in here?!" Inori yelled at Tsunade and he was soon up against the wall. Sakura had hit him with her arm, and he flew into the wall. "What was that??" Inori yelled and Sakura glared at him with her Sharingan.

"Don't yell. And don't talk about my brother like that. If you all should hate someone, then you should hate me. He told me that he was going to kill the clan" Tsunade gasped and Inori did to. "Yeah. He told me and I just smirked at him….Now I'm wishing that I had gone and watched thei- anyway" Sakura looked away and Tsunade grabbed Sakura's shoulders. Sakura was now having a slight Blood Lust.

"You knew about that that Uchiha Massacre was going to happen, yet you didn't do anything to stop it?!" Tsunade yelled at Sakura. "They left me here because I had more chakra then Itachi at the age of TWO!! THEY WANTED ME TO DESTROY THE VILLAGE!!" Sakura yelled at Tsunade and Tsunade gasped. "What do you mean you had as much chakra as Itachi at the age of two.?" Tsunade asked calmly and Sakura sighed.

"At the moment, Itachi could be considered a…hmm..a very very very small demon because of his chakra researves. At the age of two, I had more chakra then that. I could destroy this village with a hit on the ground. That's why I had to seal my own chakra. But now that it's un-sealed, I have as much chakra as..possible about two or three tails from the Kyuubi." Sakura explained and Tsunade walked back to her chair "You even think about using me for the Village, and I will make sure to destroy the village. I'm not going to be used for my power" Sakura explained and Tsunade nodded.

"How do you know about Kyuubi?" Tsunade asked and Sakura sighed. "I was two years old when the Kyuubi attacked. I think, the Kyuubi was looking for me" Sakura said and Tsunade nodded slowly. "How do you know this?" Tsunade asked and Sakura thought for a minute.

"Hmm..I don't know..I just ..heard him yell 'Sakura-chan' in a..weird voice. I don't understand it myself. Maybe I should go and see Kyuubi? I can do that with my Sharingan." Sakura said and Tsunade nodded. "Shizune!" Tsunade yelled and Shizune came running into her office "Get me Naruto!" Tsunade said and Shizune ran out. She came back five minutes with Naruto.

"What do you want, Obaa-san?" Naruto asked and then he noticed Sakura and he blushed and she scoffed. "…anyway" Tsunade had raised an eye brow. "Go ahead and do it Sakura-chan." Tsunade said and Sakura walked up to Naruto.

"Listen to me Naruto. Look into my Sharingan" Sakura said and her Sharingan started to spin and soon it was spinning so fast that you couldn't see it. Naruto fell to the ground unconscious and Sakura just stood still like she was frozen

* * *

**Inside Naruto**

"Where am I?" Sakura mumbled to herself and then she noticed a large cage.

**"Hello Sakura-chan!"** a demonic voice yelled and Sakura's Sharingan was still spinning. Kyuubi's face came up to the Cage.

"How do you know me? How was I able to understand you when I was two? Why did you attack the village?" Sakura asked and the Kyubi chuckled before he laughed. He made a chakra clone. The clone was outside the cage.

**"You are, what we call, a Guardian."**

* * *

**A/N Yesh!! Lol. Told you I had a lot of secrets!! Oh. And sorry if I stole any one's idea. I have read one or two stories that had Sakura or someone as Kyuubi's and all of them..the demon's guardians. I just wanted to use it myself. So here's a disclaimer: I don't own some of the secrets. There we go! O Yey!! L ol. Oh and, this was 37 DAMN PAGES LONG!! DAMN!! OH YEAH!! XD XD lol. Oh and I'll warn you on this, I don't have a plot. This is just a warning. I don't have a plot for:**

**Akatsuki**** Princess-High School**** Style**

**And a few others! XD lol. Ok well Ja Ne, from Shi and S.B!**

**S,B: Hey im going to have Furball-chan do the R&R for me and Shi-sama because I still cant find any of the naruto people... **

**Shi-sama: And by furball-chan S.B means Kyuubi-chan!!**

**Kyuubi-chan/FurBall-chan: Please R&R because I want to get out of the damn tutu that thos evil girl put me in...**


	4. Guardian? Meetings!

**A/N Oh yeah!! XD o Yey!! Lol XD lol. Ok! This one, will be..I think interesting. Sorry if anything confuses you. If it does, then ask me about it, and I'll explain it! I DON'T OWN NARUTO-CHAN!! XD**

_Someone's Thoughts_

**Inner Sakura**

_**Inner Sakura's actions**_

**Loudness!**

"_White part of Zetsu talking"_

"_**Both parts of Zetsu talking"**_

"**Black part of Zetsu talking"**

**Kyuubi or a demon talking**

* * *

_Secrets._

_Chapter 4: Guardian? Meetings._

_Recap:_

"_**You're, what we call, a Guardian." **_

_End Recap!_

"A…guardian?" Sakura asked Kyuubi and he nodded his head.

"**Yes. You are my guardian. That is why you have so much chakra. You have to protect me. BBuutt!! Since you were only two at the time and I couldn't get to you, I got sealed into this boy…It's…a little bit..cramped in here" **Kyuubi said and he bent back a little way and he cracked his back.** "Aa. That feels much better. Anyway, You have to, now, protect me and this boy. You can't let the Akatsuki get us. And, I guess I should go ahead and say this, but you are…like my spawn..I think. Anyway. You will only get the Kitsune look when you want it. All you have to do is concentrate on your ears and your tails. You're a nine tails like me, even though your human, you won't age as fast. You are like a demon but your only a human. You can and you probably will get your ears and tails. How ever many tails you have, is how powerful you are. If I were you, I would save yourself the trouble and just sprout out your ears and tails. Now that you have learned about it, You should GET OUT!" **Kyuubi yelled and Sakura turned off her Sharingan, meaning that she scrambled out of there.

* * *

**Outside Naruto**

Sakura had now come back and Naruto was waking up, himself. Sakura was concentrating on her tails and ears. Inori had already been dismissed, and the only people in the Office, is Naruto, Sakura, and Tsunade.

Sakura concintrated, and soon five black tails formed behind her, and she had two black fox ears. (Aww!! Kawaii!)

"W-What is that??" Naruto and Tsunade asked and Sakura shook her head. Then she looked behind her and she noticed the five tails.

'**Good job Sakura-chan. Just wait until you get nine tails. You will have a even bigger blood lust.'** Kyuubi's voice ran out through her head with a snicker and Sakura sighed.

_Greaaattt. Now I've got another voice in my head T.T That's just what I need._ Sakura thought and she sulked. Then she looked up and she 'flicked' her ears.

"Ohh!! This is cool" Sakura said and she rubbed her ears and she slightly purred "Whoa. Did I just_..purr_?" Sakura asked Naruto and Tsunade who nodded,

"Yes!" Naruto and Tsunade said at the same time.

"Cool" Sakura mumbled and then she turned around and she grabbed her five tails. She pet them and they felt.._silky_

"Now then.. WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!" Tsunade yelled and Sakura cringed and she glared at Tsunade with her Sharingan.

"Don't yell or I will put you into my Mangenkyou" Sakura hissed and Tsunade and Naruto tensed at the voice "Anyway. I'm apparently, Kyuubi and, now, Naruto's guardians. It turns out that when Kyuubi attacked the village, he was only looking for me. So practicly, the Kyuubi attack, was my fault. Minato gave his life for nothing" Sakura said emotionlessly and Naruto was confused and Tsunade stared at her in shock "Now, Kyuubi talks to me in my thoughts…which is scary, anyway. I'm their guardian, and how ever many tails I have, is how much power I have" Sakura said the last part with a smirk "Oh and…The more tails I have, the more my blood lust increases…I mean, I already have a killer Blood lust and everything, but still.." Sakura said and Tsunade and Naruto shivered

"Sooo…You have to protect me?" Naruto asked and Sakura looked to the right slightly. She had a sad look in her eyes.

"Yeah. I have to protect you from the Akatsuki…or worse…My brother" Sakura said and Tsunade looked at her pityful..ly..whatever.

"Oh yeah! Now we can kick that Uchiha's ass!" Naruto yelled and Sakura glared at him. She was seriously wanting to kill him.

"I'll give you a deal, Runt" Naruto gaped at her. "You don't make fun of my elder brother, and I won't have to kill you. I don't like it when people make fun or say rude things about my older brother. Sasuke..well I could care less. He's a bastard anyway. He's more like..Father..making me what to squirt his blood all over the wall writing 'Burn!' then lighting the blood with a Kanton..-sigh- yeah…damn I needed to be there when he was killed..oh well…my loose" Sakura said and her blood lust had come back. Naruto and Tsuande were staring at her in shock "Ok..I'll be blunt about this….stop being so fucking surprised! God. It's the most fucking annoying thing ever." Sakura said then she twisted before she 'poped'. She really needed to hit something. She turned up at her house. Itachi was there with a man who was shadowed. Sakura raised an eye brow at Itachi.

"…" Itachi just shrugged. The shadowed man just sighed.

"My name is Pein. I am Akatsuki's Leader. And….why do you have tails? And..fox ears?" Pein asked and Sakura whistled slightly and she acted like she had never heard it.

"Huh? Sorry, ears weren't working right??" Sakura said questioning and she sighed at Itachi and Pein's narrowed eyes "Alright fine. I'm, apparently, Kyuubi's guardian" Sakura said and Itachi's eyes widened "Kyuubi explained all of this to me, and he told me to keep him, or guard him, away from the Akatsuki." Sakura said and she went and she sat on her couch. "You can sit you know" Sakura said and a chakra string flew out of her fingers, and they tightened around two leg's, on a chair, and she twitched her two fingers, and the two chairs came up behind them. But the chairs didn't hit their legs. Itachi raised his eye brow and Sakura just shrugged. Itachi then nodded and Pein sighed. He still didn't understand Uchiha's.

"Ok. Now what's up with the tails?" Pein then asked and Sakura absentmindedly(sp) curled her tails up on her lap while she pet them.

"Kyuubi said, that I will have nine tails. A tail, is how powerful I am. I don't know how much power is in each tail, I'll have to talk to him on that.-" Sakura stopped and her eyes became hazy.

"**In each tail, there is A LOT of power. If you hit only one tail onto the ground, then you could cause the whole Village to collapse."** Kyuubi's voice said and Sakura shook her head.

"Sorry. Kyuubi was talking to me. He told me that if I hit only one tail onto the ground, then I could make this whole village collapse" Sakura said and Itachi and Pein's eyes widened. "Use me, and I'll make sure to make your death slow and painful. I will not be used for someone elses saticfactory…I still wish I could've been there to see our fathers death" Sakura mumbled the last part about their father's death.

* * *

**In Heaven**

"Damn brat!!" Fugaku yelled and Mikoto sighed

"Calm down. She disserves to say that. You did try to use her to destroy the village" Mikoto said and Fugaku anime cried

"I know…CRAP! I WOULD'VE DONE IT TO!!" Fugaku said then he fell. He hit his head, almost emidiatly on a house. "Ouch T.T" Fugaku said then he went back to heaven

* * *

**Back with Sakura o Ha Ha ..couldn't stop myself!**

"What do you mean?" Pein asked. Itachi didn't really know about the reason why Fugaku kicked her out of the Clan, so he couldn't tell Pein about it. Sakura just smirked at him.

"At the age of two, I had more chakra researves then Itachi does right now. That's why our father, Fugaku Uchiha, kicked me out of the Clan. He thought I was the greatest because I had soo much chakra and power. But, he desided to kick me out, so I would, possibly, go into a rage and destroy the village. When I was starting to get pissed off at everyone, Kyuubi came. He 'attacked' the village. Well that's what people think. In reality, he was really looking for me. Anyway. I would've gone into a rage after that, but Itachi had started to come and visit me. He was the only person who would come and help me out. He trained me, and I later found out that his father, is my father. We both hated him. When Itachi told me he was about to kill them clan, he expect me to be shocked, horrified. But, I only smirked at him. He was confused for a moment before he smirked back. I wish that I had come with him. I could've helped him kill our Father. He had put a henge on me, that could only be undone by another Uchiha who had a very large chakra researve. He also made it to where I couldn't do it myself. When Itachi came back to Konoha to get Naruto, I was happy to see him. I now don't have that retarded henge on me. I also had to seal my chakra. If I didn't, then I'm sure I would've gone into a rage. I was furious with the damn henge. Even in death, our father hates me –sigh- my life sucks" Sakura said and Pein was nodding and Itachi was shocked that she could read him so much. "I can't help it, Nee-Kun" Pein snickered and Itachi and Sakura glared at him with the Sharingan and he cleared his throat "When we were younger, you were much more easier to read. Now, I can barely read what your thinking or what your feeling" Sakura said and Itachi nodded slowely.

"What are you planning on doing?" Pein asked with a eye brow rose and Sakura just shrugged.

"I have to protect Kyuubi/Naruto from you guys, the Akatsuki, sooo..don't really know" Sakura said then she mumbled the 'don't really know' part.

"Hmmmm.." Pein mumbled and he started to think. Itachi and Sakura raised an eye brow at him. "What would you think happen, if you joined Akatsuki?" Pein asked and Sakura smirked at him.

"Hmmm..it all depends. If I should be able to kill without anyone scolding me for killing so much, then I won't have a problem with it. But, If I did join, and you had caught Naruto, and you were about to estract Kyuubi, then I would have to kill all of you." Sakura said bluntly and Pein's eyes widened for a moment before he smirked.

"Oh? Then what do you expect me to do about extracting all of the demons?" Pein asked and Sakura sighed annoyed.

"I don't know. I wouldn't know either. I would have to know your plans, which I'm sure your not going to tell me, so I wouldn't and couldn't know what to do. But, since I'm the Kyuubi's 'spawn' you could probably use me. But, I won't like it at all." Sakura said and she leaned back and she sighed in releif. She needed to pop her back.

"Hmm?? That's interesting. I thought you didn't want to be used?" Pein asked with a slight smirk. But Itachi and Sakura couldn't see that. Sakura could _feel_ it.

"Don't smirk at me" Sakura said and Pein and Itachi's eyes widened. She didn't even have to look at him!

"What do you mean?" Pein asked with a slight smirk and a raised eye brow.

"I have perfect chakra control. I know what other people are feeling by their chakra patterns. I'm probably one-of-a-kind like that." Sakura explained and Pein nodded his head slowly. Itachi was slightly jealous of her and Sakura could tell. She just sighed.

"So, what would you say if I asked you to join the Akatsuki?" Pein asked and Sakura and Itachi stared at him wide eyed.

"Why?" Sakura asked and Pein smirked. Itachi couldn't tell, but Sakura could.

"Because. You are strong, you could help us with what ever we need, and I like your attettude. The boys back at the hide-out, really need a womans' touch. Konan-chan's barely around to do anything anymore. She's got so many damn missions. It's either missions, or she's training the Shinobi in the Rain Village" Pein said and Sakura chuckled at this.

"Alright. But what about Konoha? Will I have to leave it behind?" Sakura asked. She didn't really care for Konoha.

"Probably. Why? You don't want to go?" Pein asked with a, inwardly, smirk.

"No. I don't really care about this village. I hate to stay in one place. The last time I had gotten out of this village, it was on a damn mission. I like to travel." Sakura said and she thought back to the last mission that she had with Itachi in ANBU. She had used another Henge to make it look like she was as old as him, yet not even similar to him. They just said that they always thought of each other as a brother and sister.

"Alright. Stay here for about another year" Pein said and he stood up. Sakura stared at him in shock..slightly "I want you to look after this village for a while. I will be sending either Itachi, or another person, probably Deidara, to come and ask you how everythings doing here." Pein said and he inwardly smirked when Sakrua nodded her head. Itachi then stood up. Sakura and Itachi hugged right quick. "Would you..like to come to the Akatsuki Hideout for a while? That way, you could meet all of the members. Or would you like to wait?" Pein asked and Sakura thought for a moment.

"Take me there. It would be a lot easier" Sakura said and Pein and Itachi stared at her "…." Sakura didn't say anything and she just watched them. She was mostly looking at Itachi though. Her eyes were still the same eyes as they always were, but she had them as the Sharingan. The tomoe in her Sharingan started to spin slightly. She was doing it unconsciously. Itachi stared at her with a raised eyebrow. Sakura sighed annoyed and she calmed herself down. "Can. We. Go!?" Sakura hissed and Pein and Itachi just nodded. Pein glanced at Itachi and they nodded to each other. Itachi grabbed Sakura and she held onto his waist as he held onto her waist, as well. Itachi and Sakura 'poofed' and then they turned up at the Akatsuki hideout. They were in the kitchen. Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Hidan, Kakazu, Konan, Tobi, and Zetsu were all in there. Pein was in his office. Itachi and Sakura were still in their position.

"Another bitch Itachi?" Hidan asked and Sakura glared at him with her Sharingan spinning fast. "HOLY HELL!?" Hidan yelled and he looked away. Sakura calmed herself down. Her ears were hidden in her hair, and her tails were behind her. She was making sure that they couldn't see them….._yet_.

"Whatcha got behind your back?" Konan asked and Sakura had a droplet of sweat trickle down the side of her face. It went un-noticed by all of the Akatsuki's except for Itachi.

"Um..Nothin" Sakura mumbled and she looked to the right slightly but more to the left.

"Uh-huh" Deidara said. He doesn't ALWAYS say 'Un' after everything…that just tends to get annoying…anyway

"Oh, And" Sakura started and she turned to Hidan. She dissappeared and the next thing any of them knew, Hidan's head was rolling away "I'm not Itachi's bitch. I'm hi-" Sakura's mouth was covered by Itachi's hands "Mfff!!" Sakura yelled and Itachi's face turned sour when she slightly licked his hand.

"Stop it" Itachi glared at her and she glared right back. She brought her hands up to his hand and she yanked his hand from her mouth

"Don't. Do. That!!" Sakura yelled at Itachi and everyone stared at Sakura in shock. All except for Kisame. He still couldn't believe that this was Itachi's Sister. "Oh, and hello Kisame-san. Can I kill you yet?" Sakura asked sweetly and with a smirk. Itachi also smirked. Everyone started to either laugh or chuckle. All except for Kisame who was pouting/sulking

"That's not fair!! Damn Uchiha's!!" Kisame yelled and everyone shut up and they all stared in shock at Itachi and Sakura.

"-sigh- Meet my Little Sister, Sakura Uchiha" Itachi said bored and Sakura elbowed him in the stomach and he slightly coughed. She had put a little bit of chakra into it.

"I don't like it when you are non-talkative, Nee-Kun" Sakura hissed and Itachi and everyone else shivered. Her voice had a demonic touch to it. Her ears had also perked backwards, and he tail's fur had gotten stiff and her tails were swinging behind her. The fur was standing up

"OO" everyone stared in shock at Sakura's tails and ears. All except for Itachi. Sakura just sighed

"Yeah Yeah Yeah. Human, yet again demon." Sakura mumbled and she perked her ears upward.

"D-demon??" Tobi asked and under his mask he was smirking. Sakura glared at him. She neirly gasped when she noticed the light glow of the Sharingan.

"Yeah. Kyuubi's Spawn, yadda yadda yadda. Don't feel like talking" Sakura said and then everyone went quiet.

"Wait" Itachi broke the silence and everyone looked at him "Why don't you like it when I'm non-talkative? You are an Uchiha. So you should, also, be emotionless and non-talkative" Itachi said and Sakura just remained looking foreward and a low growl escaped her throat.

"You have to remember the fact, that Father hated me" Sakura growled out and Itachi said 'Aa'

"I remember. But that shouldn't be an excuse." Itachi slightly scolded and Sakura turned her spinning Sharingan eyes on him. She was also growling deeper now

"Don't. Even. Start. Saying. Shit. Like. That. You already killed Father, and I don't need another one, Nee-Kun. Don't even start acting like him. Since I wasn't ever around anyone or any Uchiha's, except for you, I never learned correctly. When you were younger, you showed your emotions. Now, you don't show them very much. In fact, your almost emotionless. I think I'm the only one who can tell what your feeling. But that must be because I'm your sister" Sakura said and Itachi let out a low growl. Sakura smirked up at him.

"I am not like Tou-san. Don't even joke about it" Itachi growled out. Everyone was seeing a new side to him.

"Uh-huh. Right. You were, just a few minutes ago, scolding me about me and my emotions. Tou-san always did that to you. I'm sure of it. Because usually you would come over to my house pissed off. You can't lie to me Itachi." Sakura said and she shot out a chakra string. Sasori's eyes widened. Sakura pulled up a chair, un-ocuppied chair, and she sat down in it.

"Where did you learn to do that, Sakura-san?" Sasori asked and Sakura turned her slightly spinning eyes towards him. He looked across her shoulder so he wouldn't get caught in the Genjutsu, or what ever.

"I taught myself. Since the last teacher I had _mysteriously died_. I had to teach myself" Sakura chuckled slightly darkly to herself.

"You killed him?" Itachi asked with a eye brow raised.

"Hai. I needed to spill some blood since I didn't get to see Father and Mother's blood be splashed all over the wall, myself, the floor, each other..-sigh- It would've been a fun sight" Sakura said slightly dreamy. Everyone's eye twitched. Kisame was smiling(so he didn't twitch) and Itachi just rolled his eyes.

"tell me" Itachi started and Sakura turned towards him "How did I get you as my sister" Itachi said and he smirked. But since only Sakura could tell what emotions he was feeling through chakra, she could tell that he was actually smiling. He just didn't want to show the others. It was hard to not smile. But Sakura also smirked at him.

"I don't know how to answer you that, Nee-Kun" Everyone..well almost everyone, snickered and Sakura and Itachi rolled their eyes. "But, I should get your names" Sakura said towards everyone at the table.

"That reminds me" Konan said and she stood up. She walked towards Sakura and she was about to knock her unconscious, but Sakura's tails caught her wrist

"I wouldn't." Sakura hissed and Itachi just sighed. He walked over to Sakura and Konan, and he grabbed Sakura's tails, _harshly_. She yelped in pain. She drew back her tails and Konan tried to knock her unconscious, again, but Itachi caught her hand. His Sharingan was flaring.

"Don't. She is joining" Itachi said and everyone gaped at her(Sakura). She smirked at them. She then threw a kick at Konan and the next thing everyone knew, was Konan flying through the wall..

"Gomen" Sakura said with a sweatdrop. She looked to the left indicating that she was lying. Everyone but Tobi sweatdropped "I needed to do that." Sakura mumbled and she walked over to Itachi. Itachi had jumped back when Sakura threw the kick.

"How come she's the only one to be able to get emotions out of you?" Kisame pouted…slightly, and Sakura sweatdropped

"We are brother and sister. We understand each other, we look almost like twins. But, I'm 15 and he's 19….." Sakura's voice traveled on and she stopped talking.

"…" No one talked for awhile.

"Akasuna No Sasori" Sasori said and everyone looked at him. Some were glaring (Itachi and Sakura) for disterbing the silence. "My name," Sasori said with a sweatdrop and Sakura had her mouth in the 'O' shape

"Oh" Sakura mumbled then she looked around the table.

"Konan. Pein-sama's Partner" Konan said and she slightly glared at Sakura. Konan had a SMALL trail of dried blood. It had stained her chin, slightly. Sakura nodded slowly

_Ha Ha! Oops! I should've kicked her harder_ Sakura thought with a smirk and Itachi just shook his head. He knew that kind of smirk.

"Hoshigaki Kisame" Kisame said and Sakura snapped out of her gory day dream. Sakura just nodded to him. She sighed and her face became blank. Her eyes were still Sharingan. She keeps her eyes as the Sharingan.

"_**Zetsu" **_both of Zetsu's side said together. Sakura shivered, unnoticable. Itachi went and sat down beside her.

"Tobi! Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi yelled and everyone sighed at his loud voice.

"Art is a BANG!" Deidara sent a bird up in the air and when it blew up, it said 'Deidara' Ha Ha. That would be cool!

"?" Sakura was a little confused. Itachi just sighed trying to resist the temtation to hit his forehead.

"Hidan, bitch" Hidan and Sakura snickered before she became blank again.

"So..your name is Hidan-bitch? I'll be sure to remember that" Sakura said and everyone chuckled or laughed. She had said that with a eye brow rose. Hidan glared at her before he tightened his grip on his Sythe.

"Wait. If you are a, true, Uchiha, then why aren't you emotionless like Itachi?" Hidan asked. Everyone looked at him shocked. Well not Sakura. Hidan turned to them "What the fuck are you all fucking staring at!?" Hidan yelled and everyone sweatdropped(but Sakura and Itachi) and they sighed.

"I can be, I just don't like to be. In reality, I don't seriously have them. I force out laughs, smiles, etc. The only one I can show my true emotions to, are Itachi-Nee-Kun. He's the only one, and he always will be" Sakura said and everyone nodded their heads slightly confused. Sakura rolled her eyes and so did Itachi. He looked at her through the corner of his eyes.

_Sakura-chan….I'm…slightly happy that you will be able to stay here. I've missed you so much. No one would be able to miss another so m-_ Itachi's thought went interuppted by noticing Sakura's grip tightening on her shoulder. She was biting her lip. She leaned down and she set her forehead on the table taking in the cold from the table. Sakura's curse mark was starting to slowly crawl up on her shoulder. Sakura sighed out and was panting.

"Take me….outside……need….to…kill" Sakura said straining to keep in control. Everyone looked her slightly shocked. Her voice had been a little deeper. Itachi's eyes widened and he grabbed Sakura from her chair. Her curse mark was covering her arm. Itachi had to hold onto her hands so she wouldn't kill him while he carried her. Sakura's body was tince. Her tails and her ears were getting a imprint of her curse mark on them. They were getting a 'X' 'tattoo' on them.

"I hope you will calm down soon, Sakura-chan. I'm worried about you" Itachi mumbled slightly in her ear. Her ear twitched slightly at the sound of his voice. Itachi had taken her to his room to calm her down.

"I-I-Itachi….-Nee-Kun" Sakura mumbled and her curse mark slowly recided. Itachi set her down in his bed and he sighed.

"Shhh" Itachi put a arm around her as he, to, crawled into the bed. Sakura turned in his arms, and she held onto his chest.

"Nee-Kun" Sakura said as she was slightly crying. Itachi kissed her head and then he heard 'Aww!!' or 'Kawaii!!' from the people in the door way.

"T.T Such a –sob- caring…brother!!" Konan yelled then she ran back to her room and cried.

"-sweatdrop- I'll go and talk to her" Pein mumbled and he left to go and talk with Konan.

"…" Itachi and Sakura didn't say anything. Sakura concentrated on her tails. Everyone noticed that her tails started to grow longer. Everyone, who was in the doorway, started to walk backwards. Sakura smirked. She then shot open her eyes. They were the Sharingan, but in the shape of a Neko. Or Kyuubi's eyes. She still had the three tomoes, but the black pupil, was a slit.

"Sakura…chan?" Itachi asked and Sakura let out a sigh. Her tail slapped the door shut on everyone's face. The others grumbled, from what she could hear with her fox ears, and they left to go to their own room. She closed her eyes. When she opened them, they were the same. Itachi looked into her eyes and he shook his head 'No'

"-sigh- I guess I need to go back to Konoha." Sakura sighed out. She shut off her Sharingan. When she opened her eyes again, they were a deep pool of onyx. In the middle, was a _black_ slitted pupil

"You have a black slitted pupil" Sakura groaned and Itachi continued. "But, they would have to look deeply into your eyes." Itachi said with a smirk and they both got up. Sakura, when she stood up, stretched. Her shirt rode up, but Itachi didn't pay any attention to it. He was a good big brother…Phhtt!! Right!! Her stomach was flat. He had never seen a girl with such a good body.

"Stare all you want, Nee-Kun. You still ain't getting any of this" Sakura smirked and then she said the you ain't getting any of this, flowing her hands up her curves "Besides, I just ain't that way" Sakura smirked at him. Itachi just 'Hn'ed while he slightly blushed. Sakura just shook her head. She, then, twisted until he heard a 'pop' indicating, that she had just gone back to Konoha. And yes, Pein had given her the mission to get Orochimaru's ring.

* * *

**A/N Che. My god. It took SOOOOOO long!! Wow! I can't believe this!! TT.TT I'm tired!! Oh well, night peoplez! Ja Ne!**

**/Shi\**

**-teh girl who is about to fall asleep! And the one who also says REVIEW DAMN IT!! XD DX-**


	5. Mission: Protect Tazuna!

**A/N Yey! I'm happy now!! XD Lol. Ok, this is, a good chapter, I hope ^_^" –sweatdrop- _ Ok, well then! Let's goooooo!!!!!!!!! Also, there is a bit of Sasuke bashing in this one. Damn…I think I made Sakura a bit of a bitch, in this story O_O Oh well! My story, I can do what I want with it! I don't Own Naruto-chan! I only own some of the plots in this story..I think…Oh, and I own…O_O Sai'x just farted!! He soiled himself!!! O_O Oh god!!! I don't want to smell it!! NOOOOO!!(Insider. Watch the videos Kingdom Hears Crazy Files 1-24) They are the best O_o…wow..I'm…scared T.T Ok anyway!!! Dey, are on YouTube!! Yesh!! GO AND WATCH THEM….after you have read this story :3 Oh, and another thing! It may get a little confusing. If it does, then PLEASE tell me and I'll fix it!!**

_Someone's Thoughts_

**Inner Sakura**

_Inner Sakura's actions_

**Loudness!**

"_White part of Zetsu talking"_

"_**Both parts of Zetsu talking"**_

"**Black part of Zetsu talking"**

**Kyuubi talking in Sakura or Naruto's thoughts**

_**Shukaku talking in Sakura or Gaara's thoughts.

* * *

  
**_

_Secrets_

_Chapter 5: Mission: Protect Tazuna!!_

Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto were still a team. Because Sakura wanted to watch over her little brother. Kakashi had never seen Sakura's real face. She could never show her face. A lot of people were scared of her, because she always kept on her Sharingan. She also went to Tsunade once a week to let Tsunade check her Sharingan. Also, Sakura kept her ears and tails out. Her Sharingan still looks like the Kyuubi's eyes. So that's why everyone is scared of her. Everyone thinks that she is a demon. Now then, Sakura just arrived at the bridge. Naruto and Sasuke were already there. Kakashi was, once again, late.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said and Sakura opened her eyes. She had kept her eyes closed. She thought of it as another way to train. She passed a lot of people like that. When she opened her eyes Sasuke and Naruto gasped.

"Yo." Sakura said with a wave of her hand and she walked up to Sasuke and she looked down at him. He looked to the other side. She smirked at him before she ruffled his hair

"Hey!!" Sasuke yelled at Sakura and she only shrugged and smirked at him. Sasuke leaned against the bridge railing grumbling different things.

"So…." Naruto started and Sasuke and Sakura looked at him. "You two really are brother and sister?" Naruto asked and Sakura and Sasuke rolled there eyes before they both said 'Aa'. Naruto sweatdroped at the lack of words.

Sakura felt Kakashi's chakra coming so she used a henge. She was the same size as she was. But she had green and black hair. Her nails were longer, painted lime green and the tips were black, and her clothes had green stitches in it. She didn't have a symbol on the clothes. This is how everyone knew her.

"Y-…." Kakashi couldn't speak! He was looking at his old teammate!! From ANBU!!! "Wow. Haven't seen you in a while" Kakashi said and Sakura rolled her eyes. The top of her shirt was missing, and it showed her scrunched up breasts.

"Are those perverted books making you slightly horny, Kakashi? I can already smell blood from your nose. Stupid perverted man" Sakura said then she mumbled the last part. Kakashi's eyes widened. Sakura's ears then perked up and Kakashi starred at them. He also looked behind her and her five black tails were on her butt. They were swinging. The fur was standing up. Sakura let out a small growl and Kakashi tensed up. He looked at her ears and he poked them. "Ouch." Sakura mumbled and Kakashi's eyes widened

"What..happened??" Kakashi asked Sakura and Sakura just sighed.

"I swear. I wish that people would just get used to my true look" Sakura mumbled then her look melted away and she looked just like she did a few minutes ago.

"Whoa. Never seen you like that. And I was on your team!" Kakashi pouted and Sasuke and Naruto stared at Sakura and Kakashi in shock! They were acting like they were going out!!

"Nice going, Baka. Now I have to tell them about me, yours, and Itachi's past." Sakura hissed to Kakashi and he back away and he got behind Naruto.

"Save me" Kakashi squeaked and Sakura chuckled before she started.

"Me, Itachi, and Kakashi-senpai, were all ANBU. While I looked 13, I was only 10. Kakashi was about 16. Itachi was 13. I didn't want to steal his title as one of the strongest ANBU's in the village, so I used another henge. The henge that I had used that had a lot of green and black in it, was the henge that I always used. I couldn't use my real identity, because it was like taking off the Henge, and Father made sure that that wasn't ever going to happen. He didn't even know that Itachi would come and stay with me for a while" Sakura said and she turned her head to the right a little and she glared at a leaf that was falling. The leaf then burned into flames. Sakura snorted at that.

"Whoa" Sasuke and Naruto mumbled. Sakura smirked at them and they looked at her surprised. Kakashi was also surprised. Sasuke then remembered something

* * *

_Flashback ^_^_

_Sasuke was helping Mikoto cook supper when the front door swung open. Three people came in. Sasuke knew two of them but….the girl he didn't know. The girl glared at Mikoto and Fugaku. Fugaku glared right back at her. Mikoto was slightly shocked. They ….didn't know who she was yet…she was…glaring at them!!!_

"_Hello. And you may be…" Mikoto said and she dried her hands on her apran. Then she put her hand out for the girl to shake(I'm just going to call her, Sakura. That's her name..anyway) Sakura looked at her hand before she looked up at Mikoto's face stoticly. Itachi sighed and he elbowed Sakura's side. Sakura looked at Itachi from the corner of her eye_

"_Shake…her…hand" Itachi grumbled and Sakura rolled her eyes and she looked back at Mikoto with a slight smirk. Mikoto just smiled at her. But Mikoto was confused by the girls smirk. But, she dismissed the thought when Sakura shook Mikoto's hand._

"_Hello, Mrs. Uchiha. My name is Kira. Just Kira." Sakura said with a smirk. Mikoto smiled brightly and Fugaku glared at her._

"_Itachi. Who is this?" Fugaku asked slightly annoyed and Sakura glared at him. Itachi elbowed her in the side and she smiled at him(Fugaku)…but it was fake..don't worry. Itachi just rolled her eyes and he rubbed his eyes._

"_You seriously need help, Kira-chan." Itachi mumbled and Mikoto smiled brightly._

"_Aww!! Does my Little Itachi-chan have a girlfriend!!" Mikoto said dreamy and she grabbed Itachi's cheeks. Sakura laughed at Itachi's annoyed look. He glared over at her when Mikoto let him go._

"_Yeah 'My Little Itachi-Chan' do you?" Sakura asked and she pulled his cheeks just like Mikoto did. Sasuke laughed at Itachi's face and Mikoto giggled. Kakashi rolled his eyes at them._

"_No. Now get off of me, Kira-chan. And no, we are not going out. We think of each other as siblings" Itachi said and Fugaku's eyes widened. Mikoto's did slightly. Sakura covered her face, with her hair, and she smirked slightly._

Oh yes. You have met your daughter!!_ Sakura thought and she brought her head up. She wanted to put Fugaku and Mikoto into a Genjutsu but she didn't. _

"_Awww!!! That's adorable, Itachi-chan!! Oh, and Kira-chan?" Mikoto asked and she bent down and she put her hands on Kira's shoulders. "You can call me Mikoto-chan if you like!" Mikoto said and she smiled at Sakura. Sakura smiled back at Mikoto but it only turned out as a smirk._

"_What are you doing here? What's she doing here?" Fugaku asked slightly furious. Sakura glared at him._

"_I'm right here, Mr. Uchiha. I'm not deaf" Sakura said and Fugaku only glared at her. Kakashi and Itachi stared at her wide eyed._

"_She is here because she needs a place to stay for tonight. Kakashi-san is going to stay here also, if It's fine with you. We have a mission very early in the morning. And we all thought, that if we stay together, then it will be a lot easier, and we could leave as fast as we got up and got ready" Itachi said and Sakura and Kakashi nodded their heads. Kakashi came and stood right beside Sakura. She was in the middle. _

"_I don't want…._weak_ people in my house. I don't mind Kakashi, but I can't have…a weakling in my household" Fugaku said before he turned to leave. Sakura's eyes flashed for a moment. She turned and Mikoto was about to help her but then she disappeared in a lot of black and green pedals. _

"_Oh no. Come on Kakashi-senpai. We might need to go and check on Tou-san" Itachi said then Itachi and Kakashi followed Fugaku and Sakura's chakra._

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**  
_

_**With Fugaku and Sakura**_

"_Hey!" Sakura called in a snarl and Fugaku turned around. He had been training._

"_Oh? And what do you want, weakling?" Fugaku asked and Sakura smirked at him wildly. It scared Fugaku slightly. She reminded him of..Nooo…it can't be her…can it!?_

"_Ha! What a LAUGH!! Never thought that one of the only Uchiha's with a stick up their ass, would be this Funny!!" Sakura said while she was fake laughing. Then she smirked at his upset face "Aww! Did I make Mr-" Sakura couldn't talk anymore. "MMmmm!!" Sakura yelled at him through his hand.  
"Stop this, Kira-chan!" Kakashi yelled at Sakura but oh no. She was pissed off. _

"_Hn" Sakura said then she grabbed Itachi's wrist and also Kakashi's. She tossed them carelessly across the training room. "I'm not calming down till I can pull the stick out of this guy's Ass. Got it!?" Sakura yelled and she blocked Itachi's Taijutsu's. He was going really fast. His eyes widened when Sakura's fist came in contact with his chin._

"_W-What?" Fugaku asked slightly confused. This little girl, was beating up his son!! "Come on Itachi! Kick her ass!! This is great training for you!! Beat the whore!" Fugaku yelled and Sakura turned to him. Her Sharingan eyes were spinning under the henge._

"_Aww! Mr. I-Have-A-Stick-Up-My-Ass is too scared of a little 'whore' as he puts it! How SWEET!" Sakura yelled then she punched Kakashi in the face without taking her eyes off of his._

_Kakashi lifted his Heit-ei(sp) and his Sharingan was spinning. Itachi then got into a position and he turned on his Sharingan_

"_Aww! Let's go full out, Shall we?" Sakura said and she put her hands into the dog hand sign_

"_Oh no! Itachi-san!" Kakashi called and Itachi went behind her but then she disappeared and she reappeared with a Kunai to his throat_

"_I could slit your throat right now" Sakura hissed out and Itachi's eyes widened. So did Kakashi and Fugaku, Mikoto, and Sasuke's eyes widened when she pressed the Kunai to his throat. Blood drizzled down his throat_

"_I-Itachi?" Fugaku asked slightly worried but only worried because he didn't want to loose the heir of the Uchiha Clan. _

"_Ha Ha! I'm enjoying myself! Come on! I need more of a challe-" Sakura stopped and she dropped the Kunai "Gomen…Itachi-kun" Sakura mumbled and Itachi's eyes slowly closed and he sighed in relief._

"_N-Nee-San!!" Sasuke yelled and he tried to run to Itachi but Mikoto grabbed him. Sakura sighed and she turned to Fugaku_

"_Gomen for that..Mr. Uchiha..I have…a problem controlling my blood lust." Sakura mumbled and she bowed slightly. She came back up and she smiled sadly up at him. She does miss the Uchiha's._

"_Hn. Your still-" Fugaku got cut off when he felt something grace his cheek. He looked at Sakura in shock. It didn't even look like she had moved. He was..in shock. Itachi came up behind her and he brought her hands behind her._

"_Sorry Kira-chan" Itachi mumbled and Sakura was about to be knocked out when she slightly pulsed._

"_Wait..Itachi-kun" Sakura breathed and Itachi was about to hit her but her hand shot up and she was glaring at her. "I…need to get out of here…it's…acting up. Gomen…Itachi-chan" Sakura mumbled the Itachi-chan and then she poofed off in a green and black 'X'_

"_What..was that about, Nee-San?" Sasuke asked and he ran up to Itachi and he hugged his legs. Itachi looked down at Sasuke softly._

I only wish..that I could tell you, Sasuke. But, Tou-san wouldn't like that. But, I should do it anyway..Oh well. It's only his fault. Wait..why did I help out Tou-san..oh yeah..ANBU….right_ Itachi thought and then he looked up and he looked at Mikoto pleading. "Kaa-San" Itachi said and Itachi yanked Sasuke off of him. "Is..it ok if Kira-chan stays here? I think she should stay in my room. I'm one of the only one's who can calm her down. Please Kaa-San! She..doesn't have anyone else!" Itachi pleaded and Mikoto's eyes widened and she hugged Itachi_

"_Alright. But you might want to keep her away from Fugaku-kun..I think he's a little upset that Kira-chan..beat you..Ne?" Mikoto asked and she smiled kindly at Itachi. Itachi just smirked back at her. Itachi then left to go and find her._

_End Flashback

* * *

_

"Whoa!" Sasuke yelled and he ran up to Sakura "You mean that was _you_ who beat Itachi!?" Sasuke yelled, slightly, and he pointed to the, now, smirking Sakura.

"Oh yeah..I remember that..Wow O_O Tou-san wasn't happy about that" Sakura mumbled and then she laughed. Kakashi could see her curse mark.

"Oh yeah! He was pissed off at Itachi. I think Itachi was ready to kill him then and there" Sasuke said slightly sadly and Sakura smirked at him.

"Well..you wanna know something?" Sakura said and she sat on the bridge railing "I seriously wanted to kill Tou-san" Sakura said and all three of them stared at her in shock. Sakura looked up at Kakashi "You can't blame me though. You remember how he treated me." Sakura said and Kakashi remembered

"Yeah..but…would it had been that bad to kill him?" Kakashi asked and Sakura leaned back slightly to think…

"Oh yeah." Sakura said and she chuckled darkly. Her ears flicked and her tails curled up around her stomach.

"…??" everyone was confused about the tails wrapping around her stomach.

"Don't ask, it's comfortable." Sakura mumbled and everyone nodded. "Now then. What are we doing?" Sakura asked slightly annoyed and Kakashi's eyes widened

"Um..we……Going on a mission! Our mission is to protect a man named Tazuna. We have to lead him to the Wave Country (is that right!?!). He is a professional bridge builder." Kakashi said and Sakura smirked. Wave is where Zabuza is from. Kakashi remembers that one time, when Zabuza and Sakura met, Zabuza had literally ran for his life. Kakashi had laughed his ass off at the scene, and Itachi was smirking. Inwardly, he was frowning. He was jealous of his little sister. Yet again, he was proud of her. And he told her that to. She had smiled at him, and kissed his cheek. Anyway!!

"Aa. When do we leave?" Sakura asked and she stood up. She had been leaning against the bridge railing beside Sasuke. He was doing the same as her. Naruto was sitting on the railing. Kakashi was just standing there in the middle of the bridge. But, he was on the far left side of the bridge. Meaning, he was in the middle of the bridges, left side…you get it? It's hard to explain :S

"We are leaving as soon as we all meet at the Konoha Gates." Kakashi informed and he was about to leave off in a 'poof' but Sakura grabbed his arm and she 'poofed' away with him.

"You will not be late. I will personally make sure of that" Sakura hissed and Kakashi gulped. He had landed at the grave yard. Sakura looked around and her eyes saddened. She looked at Kakashi and he looked to the right slightly. Sakura pulled him into a hug and Kakashi gulped slightly and he blushed. "It's alright Kakashi-senpai. I'm sure that you miss your old team. But you need to let them go. I'm sure that you don't want them to worry about you, Ne? I'm sure Minato-sama wouldn't want you to get depressed just by their deaths. I hated to ever see you sad when we had to go to Minato's funeral. As well as Rin-san's and Obito-san's. I didn't know them personally, but I know that they were good people. Don't make them worry about you Kakashi-senpai" Sakura said and Kakashi wrapped his arms around her waist and he put his face in the crook of her neck. They just stood there

"Thanks..Sakura-chan. No one was really supposed to know that I come here all the time. But, thanks to you, that you did, you've cheered me up. But, how would you know about them not wanting me to worry about them?" Kakashi asked but his words were slightly muffled by her neck. Sakura giggled slightly at his breathe being on her neck.

She patted his back slightly before talking, "Because, when someone has a loved one that is gone, you want them to rest at peace. You don't need to worry about them. There time came, and they were happy to let their life go. Even though they might not wanted to, at the moment, you have to remember that they are now in a better place. They are away from all the pain, from the suffering, from the murder's, from the rapes. They are happy in their own paradises. Let them be free. _ Like a bird in a cage let them fly free." _Sakura said and Kakashi nodded before he pulled back from her. Sasuke and Naruto followed them. Well, Sasuke did, he just saw Naruto and Naruto just _had_ to come.

"Do you think that they are going out?" Naruto asked and Sakura and Kakashi's eyes widened

"Baka!" Sasuke said in a hushed voice and he bonked Naruto on the head

"Teme!!" Naruto whined and Sakura popped up behind them. She cracked her knuckles and Sasuke and Naruto's head slowly turned her way. Her Sharingan eyes were activated, and they were spinning. Her eyes were, still, like Kyuubi's eyes.

"O-Onee-C-Chan" Sasuke mumbled and Sakura smirked. She picked both of them up by their collar's and Naruto was thrashing around while Sasuke was sitting criss-cross in the air, and was pouting.

"What were you two doing??" Kakashi asked with a raised eye brow

"Well…Teme was wanting to go and see what Sakura-chan was doing..I wanted to go to!" Naruto said and Sakura and Kakashi sighed.

"Yeah, well you found out." Sakura started calmly then her eyes widened so she had a wild look in her eyes "So you better leave!!" Sakura threw them into the air and they were screaming like little girls. They came down expecting to meet the hard ground but was, once again, met by Sakura's hands grabbing onto their collar(got it from Hancock!!)before she put them down. Their hair was slightly messed up, but then they ran home. "Ha. Thought so" Sakura mumbled then she said her bye's to Kakashi before she twisted and she popped. She landed at her apartment. "I think I'm going to move back into the Uchiha Estate. I mean, they are dead, they can't hurt me" Sakura mumbled to herself as she packed what ever she needed. She also brought an extra hair tie..ok well two. Just in case…you know, gotta think ahead!! XD

* * *

**At the Konoha Gates/ Everyone is there(Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and the unknown man named Tazuna)**

"Why is someone who looks about 17, on a Genin team if you are not the sensei?" Tazuna asked and Sakura sighed. She hid her ears and tails. Her ears were tucked into her hair, and her tails were tucked around her legs. Since her legs and tails were the same color black, no one could really tell.

"For one thing, I am 15. I am Sasuke's older sister. Also, I'm Itachi's Younger sister. I am Kakashi-senpai's old teammate. I am only on this team, because I'm sure that they don't want a weak, little, Sasuke-Fangirl on their team, Ne?" Sakura said and Tazuna, and everyone else, nodded.

"Hey Weak-one!" a girl called behind them and everyone turned around except for Sakura. She didn't know that the girl was calling her.

"Who are you calling weak, girl?" Sakura's voice was deep. It made her sound similar to Itachi.

"I-Itachi U-Uchiha" the girl mumbled before she backed away. Sakura chuckled before she started to full-out laugh

"Wow. I'm surprised someone would've thought that. Ha Ha Ha! That was so fun. I sure can't wait to meet some people to scare the shit out of them" Sakura said then she turned around. She didn't have her Sharingan on.

"Oh" the girl said slightly disappointed. Sakura caught this with her, awesome, ears of DEATH!(just kidding!) and she turned around fully. The girl gaped at Sakura's breasts. Sakura raised an eye brow

"Oh come on. Am I going to start having to use a henge on them??" Sakura mumbled and the girl looked away slightly blushing "Yeah. I'm leaving." Sakura mumbled and she started to walk away.

"Hey! Wait! Why are you on the same team as _my _Sasuke-kun!" it was..Ami O_O Sakura stopped in her tracks. Sasuke shivered at the murderous aura around her.

"Your..Sasuke..kun??" Sakura asked silently and Ami ran up to Sakura. Ami then slapped the back of Sakura's head but then Sakura turned around and she was glaring at her with her Sharingan spinning.

Sakura whispered harshly into her ears, "Touch me again, and I will make sure that you are in the hospital for a few days, from my Mangenkyou. I don't' go soft on people, like Itachi. Don't test your luck, _girl_" Ami shook and she tried to break from from Sakura's iron grip.  
"Sakura-chan!" Kakashi and Naruto yelled at Sakura. Sakura snapped out of her blood lust and she let go of Ami. Ami ran away with tears falling down her cheeks. I would be to if I met Sakura at this moment!! T.T

"Sorry. Blood lust" Sakura mumbled before she started out of the gates. Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, and Tazuna ran after her. Since Tazuna wasn't a ninja, the other three ninja's, had to slowly run. They soon caught up with Sakura. Sakura mumbled to Kakashi, "Can I please let my ears and tails go? They are starting to cramp from not being able to move" Kakashi looked at her surprised.

"Sure" Kakashi said and then he continued to read his book. Sakura let her tails and ears free. Once she did this, Tazuna gasped

"W-What??" Tazuna asked and he stopped. Sakura stopped to.

"….I remember him." Sakura mumbled then she shouted to everyone "Jump!" Sakura yelled and Kakashi grabbed onto Tazuna and Sasuke and Naruto jumped away. Sakura stayed put though. Sasuke screamed at her to move, but she only smirked. When the sword swung across, her tails grabbed it. Her tails didn't even hurt at all. She got to practice with them a lot. Since she had perfect chakra control, she was able to harden her tails. Zabuza jumped out of the bushes and he stared wide eyed at her tails and her ears. "Yo. Remember me, Zabuza? Heard that you got a partner." Sakura said and Zabuza's eyes narrowed into a glare

"Who are you?" Zabuza asked and Kakashi was about to step up but Sakura glared at him. Kakashi stepped back a step.

"Aww" Sakura pouted "I'm sad that you don't remember me. Oh well. Henge." Sakura said then she mumbled the 'Henge' and a henge covered her. Zabuza stepped back in fear at the sight of her. Sakura smirked with blood lust in her onyx eyes

"Y-You. Where'd Itachi go? Wasn't he on your team? As well as Hatake over there" Zabuza said as he kept taking steps back.

"I know you are there. You can come out. I ain't stupid" Sakura said and another man came out of the bushes. He had a Mist ANBU mask on.

"Who is this, Zabuza-sama?" the man asked and Sakura smirked at him.

"Yeah, Zabuza-_sama_. Tell him who I am" Sakura said and everyone shivered at the demonic voice. She was having another blood lust.

"Kira. That was the only name I ever got from her." Zabuza said as he tried to turn and run. Only to be caught by Sakura in front of them. Sakura un-did the henge, and Zabuza shivered at her Sharingan/Kyuubi-like eyes.

"Aa. As for your other question, Itachi isn't in Konoha anymore. After he killed our clan, he left the village." Sakura said and she smirked yet again. Zabuza was still scared.

"Aa. That's a relief!" Zabuza mumbled and Sakura glared at him.

"I seriously want to see your blood" Sakura mumbled darkly/demonicly and Zabuza stared wide eyed at her. So did Haku's. Sakura turned her eyes to Haku and he tensed "Hey. Whats your name? Never got it." Sakura said while she sat on her tails. She made her tails in the shape of a chair. Everyone sweatdroped at this.

"H-Haku" Haku mumbled and Sakura smirked

"You don't have to be afraid of me. Only Zabuza should be. But, I think I'll let Kakashi-senpai take you on, Zabuza-baka and Haku-san." Sakura said and she got up. It looked like she started to walk over there, but she used her speed and she tripped Zabuza. Zabuza hurried and he used a substitution before he was pierced with one of Sakura's tails.

"Come on! I wanna fight!" Naruto whined and Sakura sighed. She went up to Kakashi and she whispered in his ear,

"I get to kill the kid. Zabuza is already scared of me. Maybe, I can dri-" Kakashi put a hand over her mouth because he didn't want to know that she drank blood. She does, She's not a vampire, it's just her blood lust that takes over her.

"Alright. I get it. Sheesh. Didn't need to know that" Kakashi mumbled then the fight started.

**[This is the same fight as in the Anime/Manga. Sorry, but I'm too lazy. Haku got out of there, and he, did, save Zabuza. Sakura didn't do anything only watch her brother and Naruto's team work.]**

Zabuza and Haku had retreated.

"Uh-huh. A 'B' rank mission. The mission that we had gotten to kill Zabuza, was a 'S' Ranked" Sakura said and Kakashi nodded his head.

"Uh-….oh" Kakashi fell on his face and Sakura sighed. She handed her bag to Sasuke and he looked at her weird.

"_you_ are going to carry _him!?_" Tazuna said and Sakura scoffed

"Sexist. Of course I am. You all couldn't. Plus, I've had to do this before, only it was when I was 10…I think" Sakura sighed and she picked up Kakashi and she threw him into the air. Since he was unconscious he didn't know what was going on. Sakura turned around and he fell on her back. Sakura put her hands under his legs and her tails crawled up his back to make sure that he never fell backwards. He snaked his arms around Sakura's neck in a wanting for warmth. She heated up her neck slightly and he nuzzled into her neck.

"Whoa" all the other three boys mumbled and Sakura smirked at them before she started off in a slow walk.

"Can you not run, Onee-Chan?" Sasuke said in a mocking voice. He only called her Onee-Chan because it was a habit. He didn't really mean to, it was unconsciously. Also, he still didn't really like Sakura.

Sakura scoffed at him before she answered him with a glare, "Don't underestimate me, Sasuke. I could kill Itachi. Something you probably won't ever be able to do. Just give up on that dream. Geez. All y-" Sakura didn't get to finish because Sasuke threw a Kunai at her and it knicked her ear. Sakura growled at him. Her Sharingan was trying to form the Mangenkyou. "I don't even want to waste my eye sight on you." Sakura said then she turned around and she started to walk away. Sasuke was seething.  
"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Sasuke yelled at her and Sakura stopped. She made a clone, without hand signs (which amazed everyone), and the clone took Kakashi.

"Nothings wrong with me. Don't go and pick fights you know your not going to win, Sasuke. You might be my little brother, but I am not soft. I will kill you if you get in my way. I'm not in a good mood. So just shut your mouth before I knock you out by the Mangenkyou." Sakura chuckled darkly behind Sasuke "Then I'm sure that you would try to kill yourself. I would get amusment from it. Remember how you saw Mother and Father being killed, over and over, and over in Itachi's Mangenkyou?" Sakura chuckled again "Well, mine is a lot worse. I am not soft, like Itachi. In fact, I shouldn't even be waisting my breathe on you. You call me weak, yet you try to provoke your elder sister to kill you." Sakura said then the 'clone' didn't poof off, the Sakura behind Sasuke did.

"…." Sasuke looked away and he walked ahead. Sakura sighed annoyed.

"Come on. I am not in a good mood now." Sakura mumbled and then they all went to Tazuna's House

* * *

**Tazuna's House**

Sakura walked into a room that had a Futon(bed) and she laid him down. Since he was on her back, she had to sit down and she laid down on top of him. When she tried to get up, Kakashi pulled her closer

"H-Hey. Let me go, Kakashi-senpai." Sakura mumbled and her tails lifted up his arms and she slipped out of his arms.

"Hmmm" Kakashi mumbled and he turned on his side. Sakura smirked at him before her face went blank.

"…" Sakura walked down the steps and Sasuke immediately glared at her. She didn't even acknowledge his glare. It was…pitiful. Sasuke frowned at this. He just kept glaring at her. Except with his Sharingan. Sakura, still, didn't look at him. "If you don't stop glaring at the back of my head, then I will tear you eyes out the most painfully way I can think of, Sasuke" Sakura growled, obviously, annoyed at this and Sasuke just grunted and he turned his glare to something else. Sakura walked outside, her tails swinging wildly. She then heard something. It sounded like feet stampeding towards them. "Well fuck" Sakura mumbled before she was tackled by some village people

"Who are you, demon!?" the one who tackled her yelled and everyone, that was in Tazuna's house, came out side and they all gasped, except for Kakashi and Sasuke. Sasuke was still pissed off and Kakashi was still knocked out, but he was coming to. Sasuke just smirked at her.

"I'm not a demon, geez. Exactly why I hate people" Sakura said and the man glared at her more dangerously. Sakura closed her eyes and when she opened them again, her tomoes were spinning rapidly. The man then passed out.

"W-What did you do to him!?" Sasuke yelled at Sakura and Sakura only growled at him for yelling.

"God. I only knocked him out. Don't bitch to me about it. He was smashing my tails" Sakura said and she pushed the guy off off her and she walked over to the group. "Hey. Sorry about him" Sakura said and she gave the unconscious man to another man. Once she did that, all the men ran away. "Lord. I already know that someone's going to try to seal me" Sakura mumbled.

**'Trust me Kit, it's not the best feeling ever. Your soul gets sucked into a punny kid and your body decays. It's slightly painful. But, it also gives you some amusment'** Kyuubi's voice rang through Sakura's head and she walked up a tree and she started to jump away.

"I'll be back later tonight!!" Sakura's voice then faded away.

Everyone looked at each other before they all just shrugged and they went into the house

* * *

**With Sakura**

_'Am I really becoming a true demon?'_ Sakura asked herself as she ran into a clearing and looked around, searching for any predators.

_'Of corse not, Saku-chan! You know that that couldn't possibly happen….Right?'_ Inner Sakura told the outer Sakura then at the end, she was asking Kyuubi silently.

**'Nope. She may act like one, but she can't become a true demon. She can have the strength and everything, but she will not become a demon. There's certain things that you have to do in order to do that. I mean, you would have to keep yourself hidden, but yeah. You wouldn't have a true demon form, but you can call yourself a demon. Just like that Zabuza. He called himself the 'Demon of Silent Killings' or something. But he isn't even close to a demon. Now you, you are a very different story. You could be called a true demon, but you aren't…I'm just repeating myself! Do you get it?'**

_'Che, I guess. I mean…wait..how much do I need to train in order to get another tail?'_ Sakura smirked. She threw a about a hundred Kunai and Shurigan's at all the trees. Five trees came tumbling down.

**'Well, that all depends. You just need to train a lot more. Since your chakra reserves grow every day. Every second, it won't be long. You just need to learn how to control yourself. Because you may be possessed by the blood lust. Like with that fangirl that called you weak. That's only one example. Go and meditate. Try to relax, and concentrate on your chakra. Try it. Try and see if you can leave this world, for even a minute, and go to another demon or Jinchurgiki's mind. Ask another demon to lend you their power. Tell them, that you are the guardian of them. They will help you after you saw that. But, hide your ears and tails. If they don't believe you, then show them**' Kyuubi's voice instructed and Sakura sent out about 10 clones to protect her while she talked to another demon.

Sakura sat down and she concentrated on her mind. Her body soon glowed a black and green. The two colors floating up into the air and hardening, creating a orb. The orb made a dark trail behind it as it  


* * *

**The demon that Sakura was put into.**

Sakura walked through a hall way. There was a lot of sand.

"…" Sakura walked into a place where there was A LOT of sand. Soon she found herself in front of a very large cage(don't know wtf he is in!! Only Kyuubi!)

"**Who goes there!!!"** A demonic voice boomed and Sakura had the urge to old onto her ears.

"Hello, Shikaku-san" Sakura said and Shikaku's evil face came to the cage. She slightly bowed and Shikaku's mouth turned into a evil smirk.

"**Oh? And just who are you? I don't ever have visitors here." **Shikaku boomed and Sakura stood up straight. Then she heard a foot step. Her ear twitched slightly and Shikaku's eye brow rose.

"My name is Sakura Uchiha. I am the guardian of Kyuubi no Yoko." Sakura said and she inwardly smirked at Shikaku's eyes widening.

"**How are you so sure? Has he even contacted you yet?" **Shikaku said and Sakura groaned. Shikaku raised an eye brow

"Hai. He's the one who told me to come here. I already have five tails," Sakura said and she let her tails unravel. Her tails were still black same as her ears. Sakura flicked the middle of her head and she didn't finch or anything. Her two black fox ears popped up then she closed her eyes. When she opened them, they were the Kyuubi like Sharingan.

"**Aa. I see. The eyes tell it all. You are a true Uchiha, Ne?"** Shikaku asked and Sakura nodded her head **"Now tell me, child. Why are you here?"** Shikaku asked with a eye brow rose. Before Sakura could begin she heard sand starting to swivel in front of her. Her ears laid back against her head trying to block out some of the horrid sound. She only flinched at the beginning of the sound. Soon a human form and Shikaku came up out of the sand(I don't even want to explain him. Think of it yourselves!!)

"I was in search to get another tail. You see, I can get nine-tails. I already have five" Sakura said and Shukaku just stared at her in shock "Since I was five, I had about one tail. I don't know that yet, but I'm only guessing. Anyway, I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm trying to become stronger. The stronger the better, Ne?" Sakura asked and Shukaku laughed at her.

"**That, my dear, is correct. The stronger you are, the much more easier it is to live. And you said that you are an Uchiha? How is that possible? I heard that there were only two left."** Shukaku said and Sakura sighed slightly annoyed

"I am their sister. I am Itachi-chan's younger sister, and only sister, while I am Sasuke's older sister. I am two years older then Sasuke, while I'm two years younger then Itachi(that's in MY story!!). My father put me in a henge to where only another Uchiha could do it. But they had to have a very very large amount of chakra. Sasuke couldn't do it. He is still too weak to do anything with Itachi. And Itachi, since he left the village, I couldn't change back. But he went to go and get Naruto, or the Kyuubi, so I used that as my chance. Now here I am. Good as new. I feel like I was never in that horrible henge." Sakura said before she chuckled darkly. Shukaku was liking this girl!!

"**Aaaa. I see. And how did this henge on you? Your..interesting…you seem to have had a bad life, yet you are still slightly pure? Why is that?"** It was true. Sakura was still slightly pure

"It's because" Sakura looked up at him. She felt power serge through her. Her eyes widened in excitement. "I haven't got to kill in a while. I need to kill, because I never do get to. I'm currently in the Wave country. It sucks here!! I can't kill anyone…But…I did knock someone out T.T That still wasn't very …fun" Sakura whined and Shukaku laughed at it.

"**Yeah…It's just not the same. Now then, what all did Kyuubi tell you?" **Shukaku and Sakura smirked at him.

"He told me, to ask you to let me lend your power, when ever I call for it. Also, he said that I was a guardian for all of the demons? Or I mean…the remaining demons?" Sakura said/asked and Shukaku laughed

"**Yeah. That's right. And alright, all you have to do is call out my name. I'll, also, be able to communicate with you from this cage. You will have to train extra hard on this though, because….I have a very very large blood lust. I haven't even seen yours, but I'll be able to see all that you see, when you get out of here" **Shukaku said and Sakura sighed

"I guess I should go ahead and tell you, Ne?" Sakura asked and Shukaku looked at her "I…am a Akatsuki member" Shukaku's eyes widened and he slightly backed away. "Sorry if I'm scarying you, anyway. I told them, that they could use me. I hate to be used, but………it's my job to protect you" Sakura said and Shukaku nodded before he busted his clone and he went back into his cage. While he did that, some sand surrounded Sakura and then it 'glowed' before it all 'sunk' into her skin. Sakura slightly smirked at this.

"**You have my power. Now then, you will have the sand defence. I will protect you from everything that I can, and in return, you will protect me." **Shukaku said and Sakura nodded before she broke her own concentration.

**Outside Gaara/middle of the forest**

"I was starting to wonder when you would come back" a voice said coolie. Sakura looked at the shadow where she felt him. She had, some how, laid down. She didn't remember laying down….oh well. She sat up and she rubbed her ears, hair, and tails to ruffle the hair or to settle the tangles.

"Hey Itachi-chan!" Sakura said slightly happier and Itachi walked out of the shadows

"So, what are you so happy about?" Itachi asked and he masked his chakra perfectly. Only, she thinks, herself and maybe other demons could feel his chakra.

"Ha Ha. Welll…..You and the Akatuski won't be happy with me, I'll tell ya' that!" Sakura chimmed and Itachi rolled his eyes.

"What did you do, Sakura-chan?" Itachi asked as him and Sakura were sitting on a cliffs edge

"Um..ok well….Welll!!!!!!!! I was wondering how to gain another tail, or in other words, get stronger. Well, Yoko(Kyuubi) told me that I should concentrate and go to the nearest demon. Well, the nearest demon, just happened to be, Shukaku. And..Ha Ha! The funny thing is…that..um..Now, I'm also his guardian. So, I have some of his powers/strengths! Funny…huh Ha Ha." Sakura said nervously and Itachi stared/glared at her shocked

"Why..did you do that??" Itachi asked trying soo hard not to raise his voice. Sakura sensed this and was trying not to get him to yell at her. She doesn't like to be yelled at. And he knows that.

"Well…I'm an Uchiha. Us Uchiha's we will go and look for power. Same as our Otoutu. He is looking for power to kill you. He says that it is his life. He said that it was one of his goals. His other one is to revive the Uchiha Clan by choosing a wife and making her his baby maker!!" Sakura said slightly raising her voice. But it wasn't towards Itachi..Noooo. It was because that fact made her pissed. I mean, WHAT MAN HAS THE RIGHT TO DO THAT!?! "Ok. Anyway. Even if you hadn't had killed the clan, which I would hate you for..Ha Ha, then he would still go out and look for power. Us Uchiha's, we all try to out-do life itself. I know a lot about us Uchiha's, only because I was able to watch you. You told me all about Father. And for that, I am very very very grateful" Sakura leaned on Itachi's shoulder putting the side of her head on his shoulder. He rapped his arm around her waist. He, also, laid his head on her's. No these actions are done to comort each other. Not in a 'Loving' way.

"….I don't really understand, though. I mean, if us Uchiha's want so much power, then why don't we just stop?" Itachi asked. He- no they were speaking like a scholar.

"Well. We would die if we did. Not physically, but we would soon go insane from not being the best of the best. Like, I always wanted to be just as strong as you. But then I found out that I could easily beat you. But, that wasn't enough for me, and it still isn't. It's…like a drug. It's addicting. Once we get a taste of it, we just can't stop. Like, I'm practicly a demon. All thanks to..something not even I know. The Uchiha's are cursed to forever look for power. Like, our children, theoreticly speaking, would probably go and look for power. Even if we, as the parents, gave them enough. Their thirst still would not be quenched. They would just grow in power until they bust. Like a balloon. We can't stop them. They don't want to be stopped. Only at death, will they relieze this. We must warn them about this." Sakura said and Itachi chuckled. Sakura rose an eye brow and she looked up at him. She then flicked one of her ears. It moved some of his hair which was thought of as tickling him, by him…that didn't make since. Oh well.

"I get what you mean, but why don't we just…train ourselves to stop? I mean, it could possibly make ourselves stronger. Mentally and Phisicly" Itachi said and Sakura had to think for a few moments before she answered,

"Well, it would make us weak in the eyes of the enemies, but it would make us strong in our own eyes. Like Sasuke. Soon, after he trains for about two or three months, he will think that he will, finally, be able to kill you. He sees himself as the strongest thing in the world. But, once he comes face to face with you, you could pumble his face into the ground. It's actually very simple. But, if you think about it too hard, then it will seem like the hardest thing in the world." Sakura said and she slightly purred as she snuggled closer to Itachi. Her tails wrapped around his arms, waist, and around his shoulders.

Itachi just chuckled before he answered, "I guess. You are very wise, Sakura-chan. I am very proud of having you as my little sister. But that's not what we are talking about. You make a very good point. But, if you wish to become stronger, then you must have a reason. And I was that reason, as to why Sasuke wants all of this power" Itachi said and Sakura's eyes widened before they slightly closed.

"True. Very true. But, why give him that need if Father could have givin-….no.. He was only involved with you. That was my true reason for trying to become stronger" Sakura said and Itachi looked at her shocked. Sakura knew that he was staring at her shocked so she continued, "Yes. That's right. I was very jealous. I got a taste of that medicine. Now, I am addicted to it. I can't put it any other way. I wanted power just to get father to acknowledge me. I would even go so far as to attack him, you, and Kakashi-senpai. I remember that day. When I scared the shit out of Sasuke. It was..fun. But, I do not like to have all of this power and blood lust. I could kill you, then when I snapped out of it, I could be standing over your dead, bleeding body. I would never ever forgive myself. I could even go so far as to killing myself. I just won't let you die, Nee-Kun. You are the last person that I have. Well, other than Sasuke, but he sees me as weak" Itachi chuckled at this. "If I lost you, then it would be like loosing to the world. Losing everything that I had. I would just…die. It's like humans without air. If we don't' have it, then we die. I feel as if I am to protect you, yet you are to protect me. What…is that feeling, Nee-Kun?" Sakura asked and Itachi chuckled

"That, my dear sweet little sister, is what people call love. Or in our case, sibling love..I guess. I feel as if- wait…how did the subject change??" Itachi asked confused and Sakura laughed before she sighed and she shrugged.

"I donno." Sakura and Itachi just shrugged at each other…. "I just noticed something" Sakura's eyes slightly widened and Itachi looked over at her with a eye brow rose "…..we were talking very smartly(a word?) then….we went to a bro&sis love…or something" Sakura put a finger to her chin and Itachi nodded and he smirked.

"You're a dork." Itachi said and Sakura's tails grabbed him and hung him over the edge "O_O Pull me back up!!" Itachi yelled and Sakura acted like she dropped him and put him in a Genjutsu without him noticing. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Itachi yelled as he thought that he was flying then Sakura laughed.

"HAHAHHAHAA!! THAT WAS HILARIOUS!!" Sakura yelled and she pulled Itachi back up and she dispelled the Genjutsu

"….I don't like you…." Itachi mumbled and Sakura just patted his shoulder.

"It's ok. I would also be sulking if I had just got over powered by my little sister….O_O That sounded wrong!" Itachi nodded in agreement

"Yes…Yes it did." Itachi mumbled and Sakura just turned away.

"Well. I guess I need to go. Oh, and do I still have five tails?" Sakura asked as she tried to look behind her, to look at her tails, but she couldn't.

"Um…Nope. Only five" Itachi mumbled and then he walked up to Sakura and he gave her a kiss on her forehead before he disappeared

"Ha Ha…Silly Rabbit! Trix are for kids!!" Sakura yelled and all the trees sweatdroped and animed-fell-down..^_^ Ha Ha!

"……" no one said anything..because it was only Sakura!! Ha Ha….ok, so she didn't really say that..ok so she did, but she had just ….yeah….what ever! I AM NOT EXPLAINING IT!!! Anyway.

* * *

**Sakura walked back to Tazuna's House.**

"Hey." Sakura mumbled and everyone looked at her. Naruto ran up to her in an angry fashion. Sakura raised an eye brow

"Where did you go!? We were worried!!" Naruto yelled at Sakura who flinched at the loudness in his voice. Her ears retreated to be laid back to drown out some of the noise. Her tails rubbed against her legs to comfort her.

"I went for a walk. I needed to get some exercise. I might train, but I don't really work on my legs all that much. Plus, I needed to train with my tails and my ears…which are now broken…thanks to you, Naruto-baka" Sakura hissed and Naruto's eyes widened and he backed away at the hiss.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted on the couch glaring at her. Sakura walked over to him and she sat down beside him. He only glared at her

Sakura sighed, "What is your problem??" Sakura slightly growled out and Sasuke didn't do anything. Only glared at her,

"Well for one thing, you think that you are the strongest thing a live! When, in reality, you could be very well weak! I mean, your tails and ears could very well be a henge!! And you are trying to fool us" Sasuke scoffed at her and Sakura's teeth clentched.

"You seriously think highly of yourself, Ne? Otoutu?" Sakura hissed and her tails furr grew harder and it pointed up. "But, the people who come up with conclutstions, always are the ones who get killed first" Sakura hissed. Her blood lust was coming back. She clutched her fist trying to disban the blood lust, but her long, fox-like nails just bit into palm. She pulled her hand up towards her face as she watched the blood squirt out of her hand as if it was a fountain "Aa. Such a beautiful thing, Ne? Otoutu. Blood. The one thing all humans and demons have. The only thing they share." Sakura hissed out. Her teeth slightly grew. Then….she pulsed. Her eyes widened. She griped her shoulder as she panted. Her curse mark was starting to act up. Sakura's eyes widened as she felt it start to crawl down her arm, across her face, in her eyes, down her torso "Damn it…" Sakura mumbled before she stood up. Her back was slightly hunched. She then started to walk towards the door. Her face was down cast. You could see the 'X' on her tails, ears, and on her arms.

"Sakura…..???" Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi asked and Sakura just walked out the door.

Sakura chuckled darkly _What..am I becoming..Kyuubi??_ Sakura thought and she heard two chuckles and a gasp.

**'Oh my dear, all this is is your curse mark. But, apparently, it….is no regular curse mark. I'm afraid, that since it is now taking over, you will probably need blood. That's from what I can tell'** Kyuubi's voice said and Sakura stopped

_'Whoa Whoa Whoa WHOA!! What do you mean!? Do you mean, that I'm …turning into a…VAMPIRE!?!'_ Sakura thought and Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke followed her. She was just standing there. She was leaning against a tree.

**'My dear child, I certainly feel sorry for you. But, you should go to Orochimaru. Ask him what the hell he did to you!! You aren't able to control yourself. Either that, or go to Itachi. I'm sure they, the Akatsuki's, will have some way to calm you down.'** Kyuubi said and another chuckle was heard.

_**'Oh Kyuubi. You can be oh so very naïve sometimes!! I mean, she will never be able to control it right. She will, surly, start to get those urges to drink human's blood. She is practicly already a demon. But, I do agree with you. You should go to Orochimaru and ask him what he did to you. I mean , I love the blood lust and everything, it's just that we don't need you to turn into a true demon. Because….well…. you are already strong enough, now, to take me down. You don't need to get any stronger. Because, you could possibly take down Nekomata with the curse mark activated. I can feel power surging through your body. OH and, your team is standing behind you in a fighting position'**_ Shukaku's voice said and Sakura sighed.

Sakura groaned slightly before she spoke, "What do you want?? If you don't leave then……I don't know what I can do. I need to gain control of myself. Kakashi-senpai" Sakura turned around and they say that her face was sorrowful. Her tails had grown. There was now six. But she didn't even notice. Her canines were larger then before. Her eyes were her Sharingan. But, they were spinning. The Mangenkyou trying to form in her eyes. Her six tails were whipping behind her. Her chakra's starting to act up. Kakashi still had his guard up, but he started to walk towards her, slowly.

"What…is going on…Sakura-chan??" Kakashi asked as he slowly reached her.

"I…can't stay here." Kakashi looked at her shocked as she just looked at her. "I should be back. But, just do the mission without me. I must go and see Orochimaru-baka. He's the one who has made me practicly a demon. If he doesn't help me, then I will kill him. I just need this stupid thing off. I don't care if he has to bit my damn arm off. Bye, Kakashi-senpai" Sakura hugged Kakashi and she looked at the shocked faces of Sasuke and Naruto and she smirked. Then, she let go of Kakashi and she whispered in his ear, "Please. Don't mark me down as a Missing-Nin. I …will try to come back. If I don't come back in a two months time, then you can. Just..not now" then, she vanished. It was like she was never there….she just…left.

The boys just finished the mission. Just like in the Anime/Manga. Zabuza and Haku dies. Naruto, finally, unleashes some of Kyuubi's chakra, making Sakura smirk, wherever she is.

* * *

**A/N I am really sorry! This chapter's slightly long O_O I didn't really want a very long chapter. But, in my font 20, it's 50 pages O_O GASP!! Ha Ha. Next time!**

_**Chapter 6: S-Sakura-chan!?**_

**Tee-Hee! Can't wait! Ja Ne, peoplez! NO FLAMES, by the way…sweatdrop. Ja!**

**/Shi\**

**-teh girl who loves to type this!!-**

**P.S By the way, apparently, my computer was being a tard and it overrided my SIXTH chapter with this chapter. So yeah. It just might be a while before I can actually upload again..sorry....  
**


	6. Sakura?

**A/N Konichi Wa, Minna-san! Ha Ha. I hope you will enjoy this! It's about 12:05 in the morning, thinking about a guy that I'm 'Smitten' with…and I'm very tired, actually. So yeah! Let's go! I want to get this out before I go unconscious!!(A.K.A Sleep)**

_Someone's Thoughts_

**Inner Sakura**

_Inner Sakura's actions_

**Loudness!**

"_White part of Zetsu talking"_

"_**Both parts of Zetsu talking"**_

"**Black part of Zetsu talking"**

**Kyuubi talking in Sakura or Naruto's thoughts**

_**Shukaku talking in Sakura or Gaara's thoughts.**_

_**Sakura's demonic voice

* * *

**_

_Secrets_

_Chapter 6: S-Sakura!?_

Sakura's been heading to Sound for about two days now. She had blocked all of her emotions. She didn't even tell her own brother where she was. She didn't need to be found, at all!!

_Where is that basta- oh…..duh_ Sakura thought with a sweatdrop. She came upon a gate that said 'Otogakure' at the top in Kanji. She sweatdroped again as she read it.

"Hey! Who are you??" a womans voice came out. She had a flute in her grip. Sakura looked at her and she smirked at her.

"Che. I need to see the Baka. I mean..um..Orochimaru. Bastard." Sakura mumbled the bastard and her six tails sweeped behind her. Her tails flicked when she heard some dust being kicked behind her. She slightly turned her head just as three other men came up behind her in a way to block her. Sakura just sighed.

"Who are you? What is your business here?" the slightly fat man asked and Sakura kept her eyes closed. She slowly opened them. Her curse mark still hadn't retreated all the way. She also knew that Orochimaru already knew that she was at his village.

"I gotta see Orochimaru. Bastard needs to help me out. And don't tell me to not disrespect him. Mother fucker practicly turned me into a fucking vampire." Sakura said and the four Shinobi just gaped at her.

"W-What?? But..H-How?" the man with white hair asked(Sakon, by the way). Sakura just smirked as she shook her head in a negative way.

"Curse mark" Sakura mumbled and the she started to walk foreward.

"H-Hey!" the girl yelled at the walking form of Sakura.

Sakura just kept walking. She didn't care for them, so she wasn't going to let them stop her. They didn't know her, so she already knew that she would do this.

Sakura soon turned up at a very large building. It looked…a lot like the Hokage's building back in Konoha.

"Che. Bastard even copied Konoha" Sakura mumbled as she walked up to the door. She just pushed open the door not caring what the hell was going to happen. She moved to the left a little to dodge a Kunai. "…" Sakura just stood still.

"What are you doing here??" a girl asked at the front desk. She was the one who had thrown the Kunai and now she has five on each hand. Sakura just glanced at her before she started to walk to the door with Orochimaru's Kanji on it. Sakura silently scoffed at this and the girl before she caught another Kunai and she threw it back at the girl. She then her a gurgle and knew that she had hit her mark. The middle of her neck. Then, she heard a thump. The gurgling noises stopped, and so did the girls heart. Sakura looked at her work. The girl was practicly swimming in her own blood. The hole in her neck went all the way through and the tip of the Kunai could be seen on the other side of her spinal cord. Sakura smirked slightly.

Sakura then opened the door to a annoyed Orochimaru. "Why the hell did you just kill my secretary? She was one of the best I could get. Also, she was a ninja" Orochimaru complained and Sakura just sighed for a response,

"God. You are sooo close to being Tsunade. Oh well. I didn't travel for two days to come and have tea, Orochimaru. Tell me…what the hell did you do to me!?" Sakura said then she yelled at Orochimaru who only smirked before he started to walk towards her. He smirked when he got in front of her. Sakura glared at him with her tails full of chakra and pointy, her ears back, she was growling deeply in her throat, and her Sharingan eyes were spinning.

"Well well well. I see." Orochimaru sighed. He has forgotten this girl. He forgot her name. Sakura sweatdroped at this.

"God. You are an idiot, Orochimaru. Can't even remember the name of the girl who had your child" Sakura said and then she laughed, seriously, when Orochimaru's eyes widened at her "I-I'm just kidding. God I just needed to do that. When I don't have anyone to talk to, and when your fucking curse mark is turning me into a damn vampire, I go slightly crazy" Sakura mumbled and Orochimaru's eyes returned to normal, slightly. He narrowed his snake-like eyes at her and she just chuckled at this. "Aa. So, still can't remember my name?" Sakura asked and Orochimaru just got into a thinking position. He was seriously in trouble. He seriously couldn't remember her name!! Damn it all!!

"I…still can't remember you?" Orochimaru said silently hissing. Sakura sighed and she went and she sat on his desk.

"God, you are such an idiot. Oh well. The name, is Sakura _Haruno_" Orochimaru's eyes widened and he turned around and he stared at her in shock "yeah Yeah yeah. My hair was pink and I was all bubbling with happiness" Sakura scoffed before she continued "In truth. You probably gave this curse mark to the strongest person on this planet. Anyway. Father put a henge on me to where I would be that pink-haired bitch, as some like to call me. My real name is Sakura Uchiha. I am the only sister of Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha. Itachi is my favorite brother and he is my elder brother. He is three years older then me. When I turn 16, we will be only two years apart. I am Sasuke's older sister. He thinks of me as the weakest thing on this earth. I have to keep from killing him. –sigh- he's….naive and he is a bastard just as much as our father. I am two years older then him" Sakura said and Orochimaru just stared at her in shock before he smirked at her.

"So. Sakura-chan. Why are you here??" Orochimaru asked. He called almost everyone with a –Chan or a –Kun. Seriously, it got on Sakura's nerve.

"I am here because of the damn curse mark that you gave me. I need it to be gone..or something. It's…slightly turning me into a …vampire like being. But, I don't need to be anymore un-humanly as possible. I am already part Kitsune." Sakura sighed at this.

**Hey!! Don't diss the Kitsunes!!** Kyuubi yelled at Sakura who only chuckled at him. Kyuubi pouted slightly and Sakura just laughed at this.

"Aa. Kyuubi, you are such a little winy baby!! Lord. I'm not dissing the Kitsunes. So don't worry." Sakura said outloud. She seriously didn't care.

"What…do you mean??" Orochimaru asked and he looked around. Sakura merly laughed at him,

"Ha Ha. That's funny. I am part Kitsune. My tails and ears are not henges. I've had enough with the damn henges. Also, you might just know me as…Kira??" Sakura asked and Orochimaru's eyes widened

"W-What? You..were Kira!? What the hell!?" Orochimaru yelled and Sakura just chuckled at this. She stood up and she turned to the right slightly. Then, she took off her long sleeve shirt. She had a sports bra underneath it. She had started to where a shirt that was a long sleeve. Orochimaru stared wide eyed at her. It was like…He had a stripper!! Score!!! Ha Ha..right _ Baka. Anyway. She pointed to the ANBU mark on her arm. It was blue. Her's, since she was the youngest and the most powerful ANBU, was blue because that's what it stood for…the most powerful ANBU and the youngest "I was the youngest ANBU. I became an ANBU at the age of 10. I only looked 13 because of the henge my father used on me. I couldn't use my own look, so I had to change it a bit. I was 10, at the time, yet I was still, and still am, the most powerful ANBU in the village. I only carry the rank of Genin because….well..I really don't know..oh well. It's…less stupid. I mean, I can do all the D-Ranked missions just with a finger raised" Sakura just laughed at this then she put on her shirt again. Orochimaru sighed. He remembered her now. Then his eyes widened at her

"What!? You mean that girl, Kira, who looked 13, was only 10??" Orochimaru slightly yelled before he heard four gasped outside his door. Sakura sighed as she hit her forhead. She was NOT in the mood for them! Soon, the Sound Four came running in.

"Your secretary! She's..dead??" the girl said but she noticed the annoyed Sakura. "Hey! What are _you_ doing here!? How did you even _get_ here??" the girl yelled as she pointed towards Sakura.

"God. Could you get anymore Annoying and _loud_?" Sakura asked annoyed and then her Sharingan eyes started to, slightly, spin from annoyance. Soon the girl was lying on the floor unconscious. Sakura closed her eyes and when she opened them, they were a cold onyx. Orochimaru and the other three men raised their eye brows at her.

"Anyway" Orochimaru said quietly and Sakura and the three men looked at him. "Please, introduce yourselves to Sakura-chan. She shall be staying for a …._while"_ Orochimaru stated and Sakura and the three boys went wide eyed.

"**What!?**" Sakura was furious now "When did I say….-sigh- What ever!" Sakura threw her hands up in defeat and then the four boys sweatdroped(that was including Orochimaru)

"My name is Sakon. My brothers name" Sakon turns around and another head come out "is Ukon" Sakon smiles/smirks at Sakura. But then frowns at her stotic face. Sakon looks at Orochimaru who only sighed

"She's an Uchiha…you face the facts" Orochimaru said and Sakura glared at him. Then, the girl started to stir. Soon, she popped up and she tried to run at Sakura but Orochimaru held her back. With only an arm raised "Do not attack her. You will just have to get over it. She is joining Oto" Orochimaru hissed and the girls face went horror struck. Sakura's face was slightly stuck in a smirk.

"W-What?? H-How could you let her in here!!?? She….looks weak!!" the girl yelled and Orochimaru hushed her. Well, she went quiet.

"Now then. Introduce yourself." Orochimaru hissed. She was getting on his nerves.

"Tayuya. Wait, where's Kabuto? He's always with you." Tayuya said and Sakura just leaned against the desk. Tayuya glared at her for being so damn calm!

Orochimaru sighed before he spoke, "He is out on a mission. I'm sure that we won't need him, unless you are wanting to fight with Sakura-chan. Ne?" Orochimaru chuckled at Tayuya's smirk. Sakura just sighed and she stood up straight and she stretched. She was already having cramps from no sleep.

"Che. I'm not even going to waste my eye sight on you" Sakura said and she sat back down on the desk. Tayuya had a tick mark on her forhead and Sakura smirked. Tayuya knew what she ment.

"Hey!" Tayuya yelled at Sakura but Sakura just glared at her for yelling. Her Sharingan wasn't even turned on, but her onyx eyes were enough to scare Tayuya. "Um…N-Nevermind" Tayuya mumbled and Sakura just smirked before she glared at Orochimaru. Said pedofile sighed.

"Now then." Orochimaru said and everyone looked at the slightly pudgy man.

"Jirobo. My name, is Jirobo. Why don't you introduce her to Kimmimaru? I'm sure he would like some company." Jirobo said and Orochimaru nodded.

"That will have to wait for a while. Right now, we need to talk about the Chunnin Exams" Orochimaru hissed and he smirked. Sakura just rolled her eyes at him.

"What are you going to be doing?" Sakura asked and Orochimaru just smirked over at her.

"Sasuke-kun is going to be my next body" Orochimaru hissed and Sakura's eyes only widened.

"and why, may I ask, are you going to use my Otoutu as a body? I mean, he's….weak!" Sakura said and Orochimaru only laughed. Sakura just stared at him.

"Aa. Oh Sakura-chan. Oh so clueless. He has the potential to become one of the strongest people on earth. He would be the perfect body." Orochimaru hissed and Sakura just rolled her eyes at him.

"What ever. But if he kills you or something and goes after Itachi, then I'm going to kill him. I don't care if you will still be alive, he will be mine to kill" Sakura growled and the Sound Four tensed up. They didn't like her voice.

Orochimaru laughed before he answered, "My dear Sakura-chan" Orochimaru said then he walked up to Sakura and he lifted her chin. She only glared at him "He will never be able to kill me. No matter how hard I train him" Orochimaru said and he licked his lips. Sakura just glared at him and her tails grabbed ahold of his waist and she twirled around which threw him into a wall. He went right threw it onto the streets.

"_**Don't. Touch. Me"**_ Sakura growled out. Her curse mark starting to come back. She sat down and she tried to calm herself down. Her canines grew slightly again. Sakura walked over to a mirror and she looked at her canines. She poked them and her finger started to bleed. Her canines were sticking out of her lip. She only scoffed at this and she walked over to the broken wall to see a pissed off Orochimaru.

"What the hell!?" Orochimaru hissed and Sakura just flipped him off.

"Just become I'm here, doesn't mean I'm going to respect you. I only need help with this stupid curse mark that you gave me. Thanks to you, I've practicly become a damn vampire when I get mad. I mean, don't get me wrong. That would be cool and everything, but I already scare Shukaku as it is. I'm sure he wouldn't want me to be scarier then him" Sakura said and Shukaku only flipped her off in her mind. "Shukaku. You are soo immature" Sakura sighed out and Orochimaru jumped back up there after Sakura backed away to lean on his desk again.

_**Oh, shut up! I would be careful with Orochimaru. He could be just using you. But, you could kill him easily…I think. Anyway. Tell him to either train you with the curse mark, or to just show you how to live being a vampire or something…I don't know! Get off my back!!**_ Sakura laughed out loud at this.

"Aaa. Shukaku, you seriously know how to make me laugh" everyone stared at Sakura as if she had grown four more heads.

"Um…anyway" Orochimaru mumbled and Sakura calmed down. Her canines were still out of her lip. "I wanna see your curse mark when you are in your second level" Orochimaru told Sakura who only watched him as he walked towards her.

"…?" Sakura just watched him as he got behind her.

"Go" Orochimaru said and then he pushed two fingers onto her back. Her spinal cord, to be exact. Sakura sweatdroped and she started to walk.

When Orochimaru stopped her, Sakura was in front of a very large training room. Tayuya, Sakon, and Jirobo had followed them. Sakura had smirked at the secretary as all the others(except for Orochimaru) just looked to the other side of the room not really wanting to see all the blood and gore.

"Now then." Orochimaru said and he walked in front of Sakura. She just stood there. He bent down and he licked her shoulder. She gringed when he licked her.

_EW!! HE'S…LICKING ME!! EW! DISCUSTING!!_

**AAHHH!! PEDOFILE!! AHHHH!!!**_ Inner Sakura was running around grabbing her head while she was holding in her barf_

**Oh my god! That's…discusting!!** Kyuubi yelled and Sakura cringed at his booming voice

_**OH MY GOD! THAT'S FUCKING DISCUSTING!! EW!**_ Shukaku yelled and Sakura just panted. The curse mark….._hurts!_

"Damn it! What the hell!?" Sakura yelled as she kicked him away from her. He only smirked at her and she hunched her back forward. It….was hurting…_**badly**_. He coughed out some blood but whipped it away. Sakura then felt her canines grow at an abnormal rate. Her tails and ears hurt to. They..were..growing?? Yeah. Her ears grew about another 10 inches into the air making them about 15 inches tall. Or in other words, she was getting Kyuubi-like ears. Her tails became more larger and longer. Her tails were now about 5 feet behind her. They were…long. The fur on her tails and ears were standing up making her look more evil and mean. Her tails, also, grew more rounder. They were about 1 feet round(that…possible??). Her eyes were trying to shape…something…different. Now, they were the Mangenkyou. The Mangenkyou looked like a star. No, not like Sasuke's in the manga, after he killed Itachi(gomen) but, it looked like the star that a little child drew. Go and draw a star. If you draw it with the lines, it will look like the one star that looks like it has backpack straps on it's shoulders, then that's the one! Ok, anyway. Sand started to swivel around her. Orochimaru and the sound four had to jump away from her. The sand was thrashing around. Sakura stood up straight. She let out a low chuckle/growl. In her mind Kyuubi, Shukaku, and Inner Sakura were all cowering in fear. Sakura only smirked at this. She could practicly see them cowering in fear. Her tails, ears, face, torso, etc. was all covered in 'X'

"Well well well. This…is new" Orochimaru mumbled and the Sound Four looked at him shocked

"What!?" Tayuya screetched and everyone glared at her "What do you mean!? You mean, that that bitch could..do something and you wouldn't have any control of her!?" Tayuya screamed at Orochimaru who only sighed and he slightly backed away. He did this because he noticed some of his skin starting to peel off. Her chakra…it could..kill a person itself.

"Come on. We need to get as far away as possible. The chakra..it's peeling our skin" Orochimaru said and the sound four just stared at him shocked.

Sakura laughs demonicly before she responds making everyone's head snaps over to her _**"I don't see why you all are so scared of me"**_ Sakura then chuckles darkly before she falls down onto her hands and knees. Her tails, ears, and her eyes go back to normal. But, The Sound Four was now on the ground screaming. They…had looked into her Mangenkyou. Soon, after the curse mark returned to the normal form, she fell to the ground in slightly pain. Then…everything went black as her head smacked onto the dirt beneath her forhead.

When Sakura woke up, she was on a table. Her tails, legs, and arms were strapped down.

"What the-" Sakura started but was silenced when duct tape was put over her mouth

* * *

Sakura's POV

_What the- What the hell is going on!? I'm…BEING EXPIRAMENTED ON!? WHAT THE HELL!!! _

I started to thrash around and soon, my straps broke. I riped off the duct tape and I pointed to the man as I knew as Kabuto. Yes, that's right. I already know him.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" I scream at him as he only smirks. God! I'm about to kill someone here!!

"Aaaa. Sakura-chan!" a hissing voice comes all around me

"Damn it" I mumble as I stand on the table trying to dodge the laser that was coming out of the 'laser gun' that Kabuto had pointed at my shoulder. "What the hell!?" I yelled and I jumped off the table.

"Ku Ku Ku. We need to see what all your curse mark can do since I don't know. I only created that as a grim reeper seal. I never did expirament with it..ok well I did, but they all died. You, Sakura-chan, are the only one to survive."

* * *

**A/N Yay! Hello peoplez! Shi-chan and Anko-chan here! Ok, well, Anko-chan's not literally here…oh well. She is me awesome beta! So, let's give a round of applause to!**

**Sadistic-Bitch! Or, S.B. For short!**

**-rounds of applause start…OUT OF NOWHERE!!!-**

**Ok, anyway. I hope that you all enjoyed this! Lol. I copy and pasted my last saying(Orochimaru's, I must say) and she was like "Noo! I wanna read it!" I was like "Muwahhahh! D" Lol. Ok, anyway. Ja Ne…from Sadistic-Bitch and myself!**

**S.B: as you all know Shi-sama likes to torture people with cliffhanger and since i don't like it i get to see all of these chapters before all of you people so HA!**

**Shi: But you're my beta so you HAVE to help me by reviewing it for me which means that you get to see them first anyway…**

**S.B: *sweatdrop* good point..**

**Shi: Well we will have Orochi-chan say that R&R for us.**

**S.B: Ok and I'll go look for Itachi since he managed to escape…**

**Shi: Well, here is Orochi-chan and I'll go help S.B…Ja Ne!! *in the background* Oi! ITACHI-KUN!!! *glomps Itachi***

**Orochi-chan: I hate my new nickname T_T…and I'll not say that R&R…-S.B & Shi: SAY THE DAMNED DISCLAIMER OR ELSE YOU WON'T GET YOUR BELOVED SNAKE BACK!!-**

**Orochi-chan: *trembles in fear* Please! R&R for Shi and Sadistic-Bitch!! NOW GIVE ME MY SNAKEIE…WAKEY!!**

**S.B and Shi: Well, your heard 'em, R&R FOR US! **


	7. Akatsuki Meeting at Oto!

**A/N Ok, I'm just going to stop doing the A/N up here..for now on, it's going to be at the bottom!! But first, Since I got 39 review/alerts/favorites, I am going to add two this time. So, be lucky! One more, and I'll add another one!! xD  
**

_Someone's Thoughts_

**Inner Sakura**

_Inner Sakura's actions_

**Loudness!**

"_White part of Zetsu talking"_

"_**Both parts of Zetsu talking"**_

"**Black part of Zetsu talking"**

'**Kyuubi talking in Sakura or Naruto's thoughts'**

'_**Shukaku talking in Sakura or Gaara's thoughts.'**_

"**Pein or anyother Akatsuki member in another members head"

* * *

**

_Recap:_

"_Ku Ku Ku. We need to see what all your curse mark can do since I don't know. I only created that as a grim reaper seal. I never did expirament with it..ok well I did, but they all died. You, Sakura-chan, are the only one to survive."_

_End Recap!

* * *

_

_Chapter 7: Akatsuki Meeting..at..Oto!?!(Normal POV)_

"So your saying that I'm the only one to survive this mark?" Sakura asked silently and she looked down to her shoulder. Orochimaru snickered and Sakura glared at him. Her ears flicked and she stood up. Orochimaru looked at her with a eye brow rose. "Who all is here?" Sakura asked silently and Orochimaru looked at her surprised.

"Well…you are in my lab. You see, here, we have many rats." Sakura looked at him surprised.

"_**Rats!?"**_ Sakura nearly yelled but managed to keep it at a dull roar. Orochimaru shivered for a minute.

"Yes, well, we have to have test subjects. I don't appreciate it when my own ninja's die from incomplete projects. Rat's are much more non-relectent then humans, don't you think, Sakura-chan?" Orochimaru asked and Sakura thought about it for a moment. The hair on her ears and tails slowly relaxing and making her fur silky smooth again.

"Fine." Orochimaru smiled at thi- "But" Oops. Too late. His smile turned into a frown "I want to know everything you two do to my body. If it will turn my appearance even more then this…" Sakura glared at him and he fell into her Mangenkyou.

* * *

**With Orochimaru in Sakura's Mangenkyou**

**Orochimaru was strapped onto a cross.**

"**Heh. I've already been here. I've already whitnessed this. This…will not harm me?" Orochimaru said with a laugh before his breathe got caught in his throat…it was..his mother and father. Orochimaru's eyes widened. "What!? How do you know of them!?!" Orochimaru yelled and Sakura turned to him. She had been in front of him looking at the massacre.**

"**For you see, I am much more stronger then my elder brother, Itachi. I also have a very much larger blood lust." Sakura then opened her eyes. The Sharingan was now in a plus sign. Thank the lord for Shikaku! ****"And it needs to be filled!"**** Sakura's voice was demonic on two other levels. One was Kyuubi, and the other was Shikaku.**

"**Wha- Ack!" Orochimaru started but he tried to hold onto his stomach, but his arms wouldn't move. Sakura stabbed him with a much larger katana then Itachi had used on him. "W-What are you doing!?" Orochimaru yelled as she twisted the katana, making all his organs twist around the katana. She had put chakra over the edge of the katana so the organs wouldn't be sliced.**

"**I can do oh so much more then this. You have no time period in my world. For, I could go on forever and ever…" Sakura leaned up and she whispered into his ear, "And ever" then, Sakura cut all of his organs, and she ripped out his brain, before she squashed it in her hands.

* * *

**

Sakura let Orochimaru out of her Mangenkyou and Orochimaru returned to the real world.

"O-Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked shakily. He had just stopped all movement, his breathe had hitched, his heart beat was racing over the limit, and his eye balls under his eye lids were moving at a fast speed. It had only been 5 seconds in the real world. In fact, Orochimaru had been in the Mangenkyou for what seemed like a day. He had to watch the deaths of his mother and father for over half of the day.

"…" Orochimaru inhaled a lot of breathe when he could breathe again. "S-Sakura. Don't you DARE do that again!!" Orochimaru yelled at Sakura who only scoffed.

"I will not be promising you that. For I am not here to become one of your Shinobi. But, I will if I must. I will not follow some of your orders, but I will do your…assassinations. You can call me..your assassinator if you like. But other then that, nothing. Also, I will not spy or anything on the Akatsuki." Sakura said and she lifted up her hand. A ring materialized on her finger…his..old ring!?

"What!? Why do you have my old Akatsuki ring!? Why do you even have it!? You are not Akatuski!" Orochimaru said and he tried to take the ring off of Sakura's finger. She glared up at him her Mangenkyou eyes starting to form. Her tails came up and they wrapped around his wrist and arms. She sent chakra into his arms and he screamed in pain. "Stop it!!" Orochimaru yelled and he tried to get the tails off of his arms. Her tails slithered off of his arms and he jumped away from her. Kabuto ran to Orochimaru and he looked at his arms. Kabuto simply healed it and got out all the chakra. The chakra also stung Kabuto, but he dealt with it.

"I am in the Akatsuki. I just completed my mission. You can call me a person to…check up on things.." Sakura informed and Pein's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"**Sakura-san. Good job on getting his ring. Now then. Would you mind staying there and training with his curse mark? I have sent Itachi and Kisame over to you at Oto. Be ready for them" **Sakura chuckled and Orochimaru and Kabuto looked at her confused and with a eye brow raised.

"Sorry about that. Pein-sama was telling me to stay here and train with this..curse mark" Sakura seethed her teeth towards Orochimaru at the last two words. Her tails and ears spiking up slightly and her Sharingan spinning. Orochimaru tensed at the Charka pressure. "Oh, and Ita-chan and Kisame are coming over. They have to…come and check on me every once in a while…I would better like it if Ita-chan just stayed with me…oh well" Sakura shrugged and she made it towards the door. "Oh and.." Sakura turned to them slightly. "I will not allow you to do the tests on me." Sakura then closed the door and she walked to the front door to wait for Itachi and Kisame, leaving behind and smiling sadistly Orochimaru and a slightly concerned Kabuto.

Two hours later Itachi and Kisame hopped into Sakura's scences. Which is pretty far off…it's about a mile off..(I don't know the Japanese measurements…sorry!)

"Ita-chan!" Sakura nearly yelled when Itachi and Kisame came into sight. Itachi slightly smiled at her, which Kisame was oblivious to. Sakura ran up to them and she hugged Itachi, who hugged her back and swung her around.

"Hello, Saku-chan. How has my favorite little sister been doing?" Itachi asked her with a smiled. Sakura smiled right back to him. Kisame was confused as to why he was showing her his emotions.

"Don't worry about the emotion thing, Kisame" Sakura said and she looked at him "It's a brother and sister thing" Sakura said and she stuck out her tongue. Sakura let go of Itachi and he let go of her. But, she still stayed beside him.

"You got the ring, Foxxie?" Kisame asked and Sakura hissed at him from the name. He only laughed.

"Don't call me 'Foxxie'! And yep!" Sakura said and she showed them the ring with a smirk. "So..I have to stay _here_? With the pedophile who is after my own Sharingan? Or better yet, our little brother?..wait..wasn't he after you, Ita-chan?" Sakura asked and she looked up at Itachi who smirked.

"Yes, Saku-Onee-chan" Itachi said with a nod. Kisame still wasn't used to this side of Itachi.

"Hmm….that means that I'm going to have to use him as a punching bag..oh well..I've already done that a few times…oh well! A few- Err..I-I-I mean about a thousand more times won't hurt….Heh." Sakura thought for a minute and she just shrugged. Itachi and Kisame sweatdroped. "So..are you two going to stay for a while, or are you going to just..leave?" Sakura asked with a raised eye brow and Itachi smirked at her.

"Well, if _I_ stayed here any longer then I'm sure that Orochimaru would try to take my body" Itachi said and Sakura let out a low growl from her throat. Itachi just chuckled. "Don't worry, Saku-chan. You don't have to worry. But, we do have to get back to the base. If you need anything from us and we aren't here, then contact Leader-sama from the ring. You're a smart girl, Saku-chan, I'm sure that you will figure out how to use it.." Itachi said and Sakura chuckled as she rolled her eyes.

"I guess so…" Sakura mumbled and she hugged Itachi. "I love you, Nee-kun. And I hope to see you soon." Sakura said and Itachi hugged her back. When they let go, Kisame and Itachi left. "Good bye!" Sakura yelled as she waved good bye, her tails waging behind her and her ears shot up. She faintly heard this: _"Good bye, Sakura-chan. I love you to!"_ from Itachi. Kisame didn't hear it, but Sakura did!

"Aa. Sakura-chan. Did you have..a good reunion?" Orochimaru's voice hissed behind her. Sakura's ears and tails calmed down. Her face went slightly grim and her chakra slightly rose. Orochimaru heard her growled deeply. She slightly turned to him and her eyes were the plus Sharingan. In other words, her Sharingan had turned into plus.

"A true reunion would have the whole family" Sakura growled angrily. Orochimaru shivered at the voice. "That, was simply a Akatsuki Meeting between brother and sister" Sakura growled out. Her onyx eyes now in view. Her tails and ears un-spike and she took the chakra out of them. "When are we going to start my training?" Sakura asked and Orochimaru smirked.

"Tomorrow." Orochimaru informed and Sakura smirked.

"Fine with me" Sakura said and then she looked around slightly. "Um..where will I be staying?" Sakura asked with a sweatdrop and Orochimaru and Kabuto sweatdroped to.

"Follow me, please" Orochimaru said and they went back into the building.

"Well..in with Oto and out with Konoha!" Sakura mumbled before she ran after Orochimaru by scent.

**A/N Yay! Another chappy!! ^_^ I know, not as long as my others, but hey! I have other things (cough cough not cough cough) to do! –sweatdrop- anyway. Did anyone else go and see the Twilight movie! Oh my god!! To me, James, oh my god! He. Was. Smexy!! in the movie, Edward..ehh..he was hott..not sexy, though..anyway. James though..whoa...he had a FUCKING EIGHT-PACK!! I mean..whoa..think about tracing those..Mmm...-drools- A-A-Anyway!! -sweatdrop- Ja Ne!!**

**/Takai\**

**-teh girl who is bored!  
**


	8. Sorreh

Hey all!! It's Takai-sama here~ I'm just here to tell you ALL about my newest version of The Next Rin'negan User story. It's called Traveling Rin'negan. I hate to keep bringing in author notes, but I'm probably going to discontinue all of my stories, I've lost all inspiration for my stories, the only one I'm TRYING to concentrate on is Traveling Rin'negan. I've got a (hopefully good) plot line thought up, written down, so I won't forget it. So, please forgive me if you, once again, thought this was another chapter, and got all exciting. ;_;

Hmmm…what else….ah, yes, I hate to ask, but whenever I discontinue a story, do I need to put it as "complete"? and just put that it's discontinued…? If so, then this story is now and forever(forever=until I get ready to write for this one again xD) a discontinued story, same goes for my other stories, except for Traveling Rin'negan.

Am I even spelling it right? XD Haha. But yeah, I really am sorry about everything that's happened to my stories. D= So do forgive me. -bows down- Don't kill meh….;_; But everyone, answer me this, why has nearly NO ONE reviewed for any of my stories..? The only story that's gotten over thirty is Kitsune-no-Sakura At Your Service! So tell me peoplez, why does no one review? I mean, I've probably got more alerts on ANY of my stories than reviews! If you're going to alert, PLEASE review. It's not recommended…it's just…a favor…;_;

Ja!

~/Takai-sama\~


	9. Short Time Skip!

'_Someone's Thoughts'_

'**Inner Sakura'**

_Inner Sakura's actions_

"**Loudness!"**

"White part of Zetsu talking"

"**Both parts of Zetsu talking"**

"Black part of Zetsu talking"

"**Kyuubi talking in Sakura's thoughts or outside her body/clone or summoning"**

"_**Shukaku talking in Sakura or Gaara's thoughts or outside her body/clone or summoning"**_

"**Pein or any other Akatsuki member in another members head"**

"_**Sakura's demon voice"**_

* * *

_Chapter 8: Short Time Skip! _

_**Sakura's POV**_

It had been about two months, and the Chunnin Exam's had already started to take place. Orochimaru has left to Konoha. I am to stay here to watch things. I don't ever have to stay around Kabuto. He's scared of me! Ha Ha! Anyway. Pretty soon, my little brother will be here, I will probably be forced to train him….-sigh- I never did like to train others..oh well. Now, I have 10 tails. Once I get to the Nibi no Nekomata, I'll be able to have 12 tails…My ass is getting full of tails! It's not even funny anymore! Only thing that's really good about them, is that I could kill Orochimaru…he still proves useful to me though, so I'll spare him…for now. Oh! Orochimaru has just returned!

_**Normal POV**_

"Hello Orochimaru" Sakura simply said as she stood in front of said pedophile. Her tails were wrapped around her legs like snakes.

"Hello, Sakura-chan! Can you guess what happened at the Chunnin Exams?" Orochimaru asked, treating Sakura like a two year old. Sakura scoffed and she looked at him in the eyes. He was smirking in victory. Her eyes widened.

"You didn't?" Sakura nearly yelled and Orochimaru just smiled.

"Aa, but Sakura-chan! I did!" Orochimaru said happily and Sakura sighed.

"Man…that is not good…oh well." Sakura shrugged and she went back to her respected room.

**A Month Later/At Konoha/Sasuke's POV**

"Sasuke-kun!" A blonde girl yelled at me with a hand raised in a wave.

"What?" I replied harshly. I heard her stop a few yards away from me in shock. "Sasuke-kun…are you..leaving?" Ino asked softly. Her right arm trying to reach for me to grab; as if I was falling and she was the one to catch me.

I was silent as I turned and looked at her with the harshest glare that I could muster. Her arm shot right back to her own body as if I had burned her arm with just my glare. "Leave, Ino" I replied harshly again before I started to walk away. She started to run after me but I then vanished. When I returned, I was behind Ino. "I _hate_ you" I said to her with a glare set on the back of her head—hoping for her brain to explode in a ray of blood. I pushed the back of her neck in, and she fell to the ground, unconscious of the world around her. The last word I heard from her was, "Sasuke…" I'm glad that she stopped using the –kun! "kun.." Aww shit… Oh well ….now to Orochimaru's Layer!

**A Day Later/Oto Layer/Still Sasuke's POV**

As I walked up to the village, I noticed my…sister! She looked at me with a smile before she ran to me.

"Hello Otoutu!" She chimed before she hugged me.

"Hello…Onee-chan.." I mumbled as I blushed slightly. She looked at me with a smile before she let me down. I was afraid that she would hold my hand…Ugh. Well, she didn't. Her face turned stoic and she walked me to Orochimaru's building.

"Here's my little brother, pedo." Sakura said and she smirked when Orochimaru nearly had a cow. "Moooo!" Sakura said imitating a cow. I laughed my ass off! Orochimaru flipped her off and Sakura flipped him off right back. "But that's not what I wanted to say" Sakura said composing herself. She laid her hand on my shoulder. "You rape my little brother," she started and I stared at her wide-eyed. Orochimaru looked at her with a glare "and I'll make sure that you are unable to do anything for the rest of your 40 years left to live on this Earth." Sakura hissed, Her fangs slightly elongating. Her curse mark-wait what!

"Wait..when did you get a curse mark, Sakura-chan?" I asked my big sister quietly. She bent down, her tails swinging behind her

"A very long time ago, Sasuke-chan." Sakura said slightly sadly before she smirked. "It was when I was in the same ANBU team as Itachi and Kakashi. Sarutobi had sent us on a mission close by here. Well, Orochimaru had been there but he had witnessed my power when I fought Zabuza for the first time. He saw that I was merely holding back.

He bit me, but my henge hid it. So, I couldn't get it sealed or anything while the Uchiha's were still living. I've had to endure it this long. That's why you saw me holding my shoulder a few months back" She smiled sadly at me and I only looked at her blankly after I gave her a slow nod. She sighed and stood up tall once more. Her 10 tails swishing in every direction behind her. Her tails looked like the black fire technique, Amaturasu. Her ears flicked at this thought. Apparently, her ears are on two frequencies. The thinking plane, and the speaking plane.

"Aaa! I am very proud of you, Sasuke-chan!" Sakura said as she looked down at me. I looked up at her with wide eyes "You got it correct. I am proud to call you an Uchiha Prodigy! You are correct about my ears being on two different planes. This is how I knew you were nearby." Sakura said and I smiled up at her. Orochimaru sighed and Sakura got a tick mark on her forehead.

"Are you done?" Orochimaru hissed and Sakura growled. "Now Now, Sakura-chan, no need to be angry!" Orochimaru said before he laughed nervously. Sakura glared at him, harshly.

"I wouldn't be so mood changing if you hadn't had Kabuto come in there and wake me up..poor Kabuto…I think I killed his brain.." Sakura mumbled and my eyes widened. "But, that's not what I'm getting to" Sakura said and she looked down at me, "Otoutu. I will be training you with your speed, power, agility, and jutsu's. Orochimaru will be helping you with your curse mark. I've already mastered mine, so yours shouldn't be that hard…but that could be because I'm so much older then you and I have more power than the Kyuubi…oh well" Sakura mumbled and she smirked wildly.

Orochimaru said with a sweatdrop, "Now don't go around flaunting your powers, Sakura-chan" and I sweatdroped. They sound like an old married co-

"DON'T YOU EVEN DARE!" Sakura screamed at me. I ran behind a pillar and Orochimaru laughed. "WE AREN'T FIGHTING LIKE AN OLD MARRIED COUPLE!" Sakura continued to scream. This made Orochimaru stop laughing and he glared at me.

"You thought we were fighting like an old married couple?" Orochimaru asked while his right eye twitching and his left hand twitching to go to his kunai pouch and I sweatdroped.

Yeah…this is gonna be hell..

"Damn straight it is, Sasuke-chan" Sakura mumbled before we all fell asleep for the day to store chakra for tomorrow's training..

**Two and a half years later/ Normal POV**

Sakura and Sasuke had just decided to just stay in the same room. This had been the same for the two and a half years. They even slept in the same bed! Oh well, they didn't mind…anyway. Sakura had on what she had a few years ago. She had refused to wear the purple belt. It didn't go with her clothes…anyway. Now, her clothes were lime green and black. Her eyes liner was still applied heavily and her eye shadow was on the way that it could have two colors on one eye, it was that way on both eyes. On one Her hair in the onyx low pony-tail. She had gotten two lines that were on both sides of her nose**. **_ 'I hadn't seen or heard anything from Itachi…sadly…oh well.' _Sakura thought.

**Sakura's POV**

"Sister?" Sasuke asked groggily as I stayed up with a lamp on at my desk. I was doing more research on my own Sharingan. Sasuke sat up, the sheets rolling off of his chiseled chest. I chuckled and I looked at him with a smirk. I looked at his chest. He looked at me with a eye brow rose.

"Well Well, Little brother" I said slightly tired. I was used to staying up all night. I do it almost every single night. I've been having to put less and less eye liner on. I now have insomnia. I had gotten Kabuto to train me in medical, which is why I'm able to research my own Sharingan. "Looks like I'm going to have to start fighting off any sluts that want to get their hands on you, Ne?" I asked with a smirk. He looked at me with a smirk. He flexed his muscles and I laughed at him.

"I don't see why you always have to look at my chest, Sister" Sasuke said with a slight smirk but a tad bit of blush on his cheeks. I merely smirked.

"Heh. I like to see that my training is doing wonders!" I laughed silently. He got up, his Uchiha boxers still on of course, and he strode over to me, soundless. I glanced at his feet. "You have been getting quicker and quieter. I can barely hear you, and I am part fox!" I said before chuckling to myself. Sasuke put a hand on my shoulder as he look over my shoulder to read.

**When a Uchiha uses the Sharingan, the user must draw chakra to the eyes. The chakra is too much for the chakra veins in the eyes to handle and the chakra veins will soon slowly dissolve, making the user blind. Hardly anything is able to reverse this effect, only highly skilled medical ninja's who work on the user's eyes many, many times. The healing is not perminate, so the Sharingan user will inevitably become blind at some point in their life and there is no stopping it.**

I looked up at Sasuke's face to see his reaction. His lips were in a hard line as he drew his eyebrows inwards in confusion. His eyes were glazed over with disbelief.

"Is this all true, Sister?" Sasuke asked with a hint of disbelief in his voice as he looked at me. I sighed sadly. He never knew any of this?

"Yes, Otoutu…" I sighed out. I put a green glowing hand to my temple as I laid on the bed. My head on Sasuke's pillow and my feet off the bed. I sighed in relief when I returned some of the chakra 'tunnels' to their normal status. I opened my eyes and I looked at the worried Sasuke hovering over me. I smiled sadly over him. "This is my second time almost going blind" I informed him and I sat up. He sat beside me and he rubbed my back.

"Will I get the same way?" Sasuke asked me quietly. I dreaded the day I would have to tell him this.

"Yes, Sasuke…but you have to understand..Itachi is already practicly blind" I closed my eyes sadly. I hated to reveal this information. A single blood tear ran down my right eye, leaving a trail of stained red on my cheek. "As long as you don't have the Mangenkyou" I opened my eyes, they were the Mangenkyou. He turned on his Sharingan so he wouldn't get caught in it "Then you won't go blind as fast as your elder brother and I. I got my Sharingan a very long time ago. Please don't ask me how." I said sadly and I looked at Sasuke with my onyx eyes. "Did you ever wonder why Tou-san never had on his Sharingan? It was only because he knew that if he used it too much, then he would go blind. Since he was the clan leader, he couldn't risk that" I informed again.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he laid down on the bed. His head nearly coming off the bed. I laid down beside him. His right arm was covering his eyes from the light.

"So that's what the pain in my eyes are?" Sasuke asked quietly. I sat up, fast, and I look at him shocked. I took his arm off of his face and I looked into his eyes, deeply. He looked into mine as well. I put a green glowing hand up to his temples. My eyes closed in concentration.

"Sasuke…why didn't you come to me earlier? You know that I am already a better medic-nin than Kabuto." I said silently, yet it held as much sadness in it as if I had screamed it. He looked at me sadly when I opened my eyes. I continued to heal his eyes.

"Because…I didn't understand all of this, until now. I'm glad that you have told me this information. If I start to have any eye problem's then I will come to you, Sister" Sasuke said silently, already going back to sleep. I picked him up, after I had finished healing his eyes, and I laid him down on his side of the bed. I moved a piece of his hair and I kissed his forehead.

"Sleep well, My Little Brother" I mumbled against his forehead, my lips still in contact with his forehead, before I pulled away. I went to the other side of the bed and I crawled in. I had already gotten into my own long Uchiha Shirt. I wore Sasuke's shirt's all the time! I wore some of his old ones, but they barely covered anything..so I found some more material, about two years ago, and I sowed it onto the shirt. Now, it was a night gown for me. Sasuke's always laughed at me when I come out of the bathroom wearing that. Now, I'm under the covers, with Sasuke in my arms. My head in the crook of his neck with my arms around his waist, his hands in front of him, totally relaxed. He had a peaceful smile on his face.

I soon fell asleep, listening to my little brother's shallow breathes of oxygen. This, is the only way I'm able to sleep correctly, either with Sasuke in my arms, or Itachi in my arms, or me in Itachi's arms.

The next morning, Kabuto came barging into the room. Sasuke had some how turned in his sleep. He now had his arms around my waist and his head in the crook of my neck. My hands were on his chest, looking like I was going to push him away except for the fact that my right hand was over his heart, and the left hand on the other side of his chest. Kabuto blushed. Sasuke had slightly tensed, but didn't wake up, when the door slammed onto the wall. On the other hand, I was furious. My voice was ominous

"_**What Kabuto?"**_ I growled furiously scaring Kabuto.

"S-Sorry Sakura-sama!" Kabuto stuttered and he bowed. When he straightened up he said what he was sent here to say said, "Orochimaru-sama has a mission for you and Sasuke-kun! He says that it is very important for your training!" Kabuto said rushed and he shut the door with a harsh 'click'. I growled softly as I soundlessly crawled out of bed. I walked around to the other side of the bed and bent down to shake Sasuke softly.

"Sasuke…Sasuke…" I said into his ear after giving him a soft shake or to, smirking when he shivered each time I mumbled his name into his ear.

"Nnnn…five more minutes.." Sasuke mumbled and turned the other way. I picked him up and held him away from the bed and over the floor. His eyes snapped open, wide. "Oi! Put..me..DOWN!" Sasuke roared and I chuckled. I dropped him onto the floor "Itai!" He yelled and he glared at me. I only smirked down at him.

"Come on, Little Brother! We must go see the pedophile…" I said and Sasuke and I shivered at the thought. I offered my hand to him, and he took it. We got dressed and then we walked to Orochimaru's Office. Sasuke and I didn't respect him like he wanted us to. He could just bite us…oh wait..he's already done that…but, that's not the point! Sasuke and I walked through the halls side by side. When we finally reached the double doors that had two snakes for handles, the half heart door knobs, I pushed them open. "Orochimaru. I heard that you had a mission for us?" I asked calmly as I walked towards him. He raised a eye brow at me and I sighed.

"Well of course, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun! Your mission is to become the guardian of the Nekomata. I'm sure you can do that, Ne?" Orochimaru asked and I hissed. I don't think I could hold very much power….I already had to guard two demons, I can't protect another one. After I kill Orochimaru, I have to go straight back to the Akatsuki.

Then, my Akatsuki ring started to glow slightly. Something only I could tell. Orochimaru also noticed this to. I raised up my hand into the sun light and the ring glistened. I forgot about everyone else as I walked over into a corner. I sat down and I started to meditate. Sasuke looked at me confused.

**In The Akatsuki's Meeting Room/In The Akatsuki Ring**

"**Hello Sakura-san. It has been a while. I'm sorry that I have not been able to send your brother out to you. Please accept my apologizes."** Pein-sama said to me and I only nodded and I bowed slightly. All the other members were on the statue with me. **"We have decided to stop hunting the Kyuubi and Shukaku. We now have the Nibi. We would like you to help us out"** Pein-sama informed me. I merely smirked as I started to form chakra into my hands. The chakra was orange/brown/blue. Everyone looked at the chakra in my hands.

"**Don't worry about the color of my chakra. It is only because I am Kyuubi's child and Shukaku's other guardian. Not to mention that I will probably have to hunt Nekomata myself and ask and get her trust…oh well. I'm gonna come back home soon…right as soon as I can get Orochimaru alone. If Orochimaru will send Sasuke onto a mission by himself, then I'l-"** I was vanished out of the room. When I returned to my senses, Sasuke was towering over me with his Sharingan spinning.

**With Sakura outside of the room**

"_**Orochimaru! What did you tell him!"**_ I hissed and Kabuto shivered. He made up an excuse and got out of there.

"Well well. I hope you're not planning to leave soon" Orochimaru's voice hissed. I paid no attention to his voice.

"_**Orochimaru..you are no more use to me,"**_ I glared at him, my Kyuubi Sharingan coming back to life. My Kyuubi Sharingan is possibly the greatest Sharingan known to the Uchiha's, oh wait, they wouldn't know because they are DEAD! Anyway, Orochimaru stared at me in shock. _**"I have trained all that I needed to. I must go back to the Akatsuki. I shall be back later to kill you. Other wise…Sasuke can just kill you….he's been planning on doing so for such a long time"**_ my voice was still demonic because my curse mark was starting to slightly act up. I now had perminate longer ears. They were about six inches into the air. They were still black, but now they had a blue tip, as well as all ten of my tails. They were furrier, fuller, and stronger. One tail could kill about one hundred villagers in a single swipe!

"Oh, but I don't think so, Sakura-chan!" Orochimaru hissed and I smirked at him. I twisted and I did some hand signs. I bit my thumb, while still spinning, blocking all of Orochimaru's attacks with my tails, and I made a summoning. Orochimaru didn't know my full extent.

**Normal POV**

"_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**_ Sakura called and a very large 'boom' was heard for about a mile. The whole place crashed. Sakura was standing on top of the true Kyuubi's head. _**"Hello, Kyuubi-kun. I am happy to see you again. I never get to talk to you anymore!"**_Sakura said and she stood up straight and tall. She had bent down and patted his head.

"**Holy shit! What the fuck did you do, Sakura-chan!"** Hidan's voice yelled from Sakura's ring. Sakura smirked

Kyuubi groaned** "Man, Sakura-chan. I don't see how you can stand all ten of them in your head! Then you have me, Shukaku, then Inner! I mean come on! You have 13 damned voices in your head!"** Kyuubi's voice boomed over the lands.

**Sakura's POV**

"_**Hehe. You get used to it. Now then, would you like some pedophile snake? Because I see someone who would be…delicious in your eyes"**_ I hissed, my curse mark receding. I had learned how to do that. Now the only reason why I sounded the same was because I am with Kyuubi. I also have a Kyuubi mode, but I'm sure no one really wants to see that..

"Sasuke-teme!" A voice yelled demonically.

"_**Oh dear…now why didn't you warn me that Naruto was coming? I mean, you ARE inside the boy!"**_ I hissed and Kyuubi trembled underneath me. I crouched down and I patted his head.

"**I'm so sorry Sakura-chan. I wasn't paying attention to my annoying host!"** Kyuubi said and he looked at the now frightened Naruto.

"S-Sakura-chan? K-Kyuubi? B-But, how?" Naruto said, totally oblivious to Oro- wait..

"_**Shit! We have to go, Kyuubi-kun! Orochimaru's getting away! Fuck!"**_ I yelled and mentally I heard Hidan cheer. I just rolled my eyes at his immaturity.

"**Oh come on! I'm not THAT immature!"** Hidan yelled and I hissed under my voice. Kyuubi sighed in annoyance.

"**Hidan!"** Itachi yelled mentally at Hidan. I smiled

"_**Yay! I finally have connection to you, Itachi-chan!"**_ I grinned and Kyuubi smiled to.

"**Yes, it's good to hear you to, Sakura-chan"** Itachi said and I could just hear his smile.

"**Oh my god! Itachi's smiling! Holy crap! I swear to god! I just saw him smile! HUGE TO!"** Kisame yelled and I cringed

"**YOU IDIOT! I'M PART FOX! DON'T SCREAM!"** I yelled and Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, and Ino looked at me strangely. They couldn't figure out why I was acting so strange…and because of the Kyuubi. Only thing was, Naruto was sneaking up and he petted Kyuubi.

"Holy crap! You guys! This thing is real! I swear!" Naruto yelled and Kyuubi growled at him. Inside him and outside. "Wait..How did you get out, you stupid fox!" Naruto yelled and he lifted up his shirt to see that the seal was spinning.

"_**Hehe. See? I told you I could get you out!"**_ I said with a smirk and my eyes flashed to my Kyuubi Sharingan. _** "But, enough with the damned reunions!"**_ I said and my form waved in and out. My outfit was now covered by a Akatsuki robe and Hidan came busting in.

"Hey mother fuckers!" Hidan yelled and I high-fived him once he jumped onto Kyuubi's head.

"_**Man! It's been way too long!"**_ I said and Hidan cringed.

"Oi! Why the fucking scary voice, Sakura-chan?" Hidan asked and Naruto yelled, "Oi! Don't call her Sakura-chan!" "And why the fuck not, fuck-tard!" Hidan yelled and Naruto and himself got into a fight.

"Kyuubi-kun. Cover your ears" I warned silently. Kyuubi complied and I could feel chakra seeping into his ears to block them.

"No! You can't call her Sakura-cha-" He was interrupted.

"_**SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!"**_ I smirked when I saw everyone look at me shocked. But, Hidan snapped out of it and smiled.

"Yay! I got someone on the dark side!" Hidan said using our own inside joke. Itachi would al-

Itachi chuckled in her ring and Hidan looked at me weird.

"What? I can't help it..I mean, he's meh brother!..but so is Sa-HOLY SHIT! WE FORGOT SASUKE!" I screamed the end and then I felt Kyuubi jumped to dodge the Chidori's. I laughed and I heard Kyuubi whimper silently when Naruto smashed a Resengan into Kyuubi's stomach. Real blood came out of him.

"**Sorry Sakura-chan. I wasn't paying attention. Would you mind..?"** I sighed but I complied to his silent favor. I jumped down and he laid down. Hidan had to jump off and he jumped beside me. I let my hand glow a light green and dark orange color.

"This one may hurt. I'm not used to healing real demons…only myself and other humans." I glanced at Sasuke to see that he was glaring at me. I sighed and bent down onto my knees. I pushed chakra into Kyuubi's stomach and everyone could see my skills. My chakra acted as a spider web and it covered all of Kyuubi's blood cells, organs, etc. and his bleeding stopped. I made skin form over my chakra to keep it healed until the wound was healed itself. "There" I mumbled and I grabbed Hidan and I whispered into his ear "I promise you that I will get you a sacrifice. But we must leave" I could see the glare he was giving off.

"What! But I just fucking got here, Sakura!" Uh-oh..he's pissed now. I can tell because he NEVER says my name without the suffix.

"I can't help it! You know that Leader-sama could find a way to kill you! Now we must leave! The others are waiting!" I said to him in a hushed voice and he scoffed.

"Fuck that Lead-" I stopped him as I slapped a hand onto his mouth. My glare in my Kyuubi Mangenkyou. _**"If I have to, then I will put you into my own Mangenkyou. Trust me, it is very much worse then Itachi's. I don't hold back" **_ My voice was dark and he shivered and nodded. I smirked and looked at the now standing Kyuubi. "Kyuubi-kun! Let's go!" I yelled and Hidan and myself bent slightly and we jumped backwards onto Kyuubi's head. "Goodbye. I'm sorry that I am not the best sister that you could actually have, Sasuke-chan. But I hope that one day all of us, you, me, Itachi, Kaa-san, Tou-san..can actually live together in peace. I never got to know you, and I know now that that is impossible. I'm glad that we have spent these two and a half years getting to know each other better." I said and then Kyuubi, me, and Hidan disappeared in a very very large poof of purple smoke that looked like an 'X'.

"Sasuke-teme! Come home!" Naruto yelled as he walked slowly towards Sasuke. Sasuke glared at him.

"NO! Not again!" Sasuke yelled and he started to melt away. Before he melted away he glared at where Sakura once was. _'I will find you, Sakura. And when I do, I'll kill you as well as that idiotic brother of ours'_ Then, the Genjutsu wore off that was on him. All the Konoha ninja's ran back to Konoha to explain what happened. All of them sad, but Sai and Yamato.

**-With the other Akatsuki's A.K.A. Sakura and Hidan/Sakura's POV-**

Sakura and Hidan had yet to make it to the base. They were running. Kyuubi already poofed away. Sakura was sweating slightly

"Hey Sakura-chan, why are you sweating so much?" Hidan asked and Sakura made the dog sign. "Huh?"

"I'm trying to restore my chakra" Sakura said darkly and with her eyes closed. With that, Hidan shut his trap.

After an hour of running with her eyes closed, Sakura opened them and they were flickering between the Kyuubi Sharingan and the Shukaku Sharingan.

"Well then.." Hidan mumbled and Sakura turned and she looked at him with a smirk.

"I could summon all the demon's if I had them as my guardian demons..but..that's not gonna happen seeing as I am also their despisers..oh well" Sakura said and Hidan nodded.

"**You should really think about that statement, Sakura-chan"** Kyuubi's voice rang out in Sakura's head and she only snorted.

'_**Yes Sakura-chan, be careful. The other demon's can be ruthless, but I mean, Kyuubi's the strongest and you have him..and myself...making you a ten-tailed..yeah, I'm gonna run next time someone ever gets you pissed off…'**_ Shukaku laughed and so did Sakura.

"That's right! And don't you forget that, Shukaku-kun!" Sakura said and she laughed. Hidan smiled with her, he can hear all of their conversations. As can the other Akatsuki members.

Pretty soon the two of them made it to the Akatsuki hideout. Itachi was waiting outside and Sakura smiled at him.

"Itachi-chan!" Sakura yelled and she tackled him in a hug. "Dear god, you can NOT stay away from me for that long!" Sakura said and another girl came out. She had hair that was short and spiked (Sakura Shippuden Style). But, her hair was black. She hugged Itachi's arm and she squealed but then she glared at Sakura when she noticed her. Sakura pointed to the girl and Itachi got a small tick mark in his chakra. He was showing her his emotions through his chakra. Sakura nodded and she walked over to the girl.

"Stay away from _my_ Itachi-sama, slut! Go and find your own pimp!" the girl said and Sakura's left eye twitched. Sakura grabbed the girl by the hair and she yanked the girl away from Itachi. "Ahh! Itachi-sama! Help me!" The girl yelled "She's going to rape me! I always knew that I was too beautiful!" the girl yelled again and Sakura sighed before she hit the girl upside the head. The girl had tears come to her eyes.

"_**Now you listen to me, and you listen good! You had better stay away from my Aniki or I will make sure that you will never be able to see the light of day again!" **_Sakura growled and her eyes were spinning with her normal Sharingan in pure annoyance. She snapped out of it and dropped the girl when Itachi squeezed her shoulder. "Sorry" She mumbled and she backed away from the girl, but not before she shot a fearful glare to the girl. "I guess living with Orochimaru makes you scary like that.." She mumbled and Hidan roared into laughter.

"Hahahah! That was fucking great! Hahaha!" Hidan yelled while laughing and Sakura hit him on the back of the head.

"Shush!" Sakura said and Hidan pouted. Itachi sighed at the attitude that Sakura had developed. Sakura smiled to Itachi who smirked back at her. Her grin turned slightly sadistic when she noticed that a ninja was trying to sneak up behind her. Hidan knew and had already turned around. Itachi walked to where he was beside Sakura on her left side-soon to be right side-. Sakura turned her head and she looked at the ninja.

"Orochimaru…"

* * *

**A/N …Oh wow. I just learned that I have three chapters. This chapter and chapter nine are ready to be put up. =D The tenth one…I do not know. If I get some more reviews, I juuust may upload the next one~ By the way, I am going to change all of my chapters from complete to not complete. I feel HORRIBLE for doing that. I'll change them all to…what's it called…hiatus? That. If I am spelling it wrong, PLEASE tell me. owo anyway, I'm taking them off of discontinuation. That way, I may actually get some things done! 3 I love you all!**

**Ok, true reason for this chappie being put up…RANTRANTRANTRANTBELOW!=3**

**Oh my god! My writing style sucked! I truthfully don't understand WHY you people actually LIKE my writings! :o They absolutely suck to me! Sheesh…I have to force myself to read through all of the grammar mistakes…well, anyway, I tried to fix them. Or as many of them as I could without changing the whole layout of the chapter…as you can probably tell, I didn't change very much of this chapter...or the next one...anyway, review...?**

**Uhm, I got this awesome review from this one person, Cocotd? The review was REALLY long and it was just epic. :3 To answer your questions, Cocotd, I do not think I'll put a pairing in this story because…well…it just doesn't fit into the story…in my head, anyway…I could put it into the ItaSaku category, though, if that'd make you feel any better. Ya' know, since Sakura and Itachi are brother and sister and really (REALLY) close…? Oh yeah, I don't know if Gaara will be put into it. I may try to. ….In fact, I may try to twist him into the plotline…he may be severely weird and all fucked up…but that's not the point, ne? And I like that idea. I may try that. Not now though. owo**

…**Anyhoodles…owo Uhm…what next…oh, yes, uhm, I want to thank everyone who actually reviewed. I love you guys, you guys keep me running. =3**


End file.
